You were meant for me
by Western Lord'sMate
Summary: Sesshoumaru has to choose a mate before his father dies, but he doesnt want one. Will the girl that his father chooses want him as well? Or will he forever be a lonley Lord? Please R&R! SessKag pairing. U'll like it:D R for later scenes
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my newest fic ever. It is a Kag/Sess pairing and I hope ur going to like it. This is just the first Chapter, and I donno how long I will make the story. I am starting on the second Chapter, and I will probably try and update every 2 or 3 days because it is March Break right now. If you have any ideas plz e-mail me or send me a review and I will try and fit it in with the story if it goes with it. I welcome flames and all other reviews you guys send. SO please don't hesitate :D

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say this? Can you not get it through your thick skull that **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS, **but I do own Lord Yatsu, and Lord Tsuki. So now you can go and screw yourself bcuz ur there only 2 make us authors lives a living hell.

**Chapter One: Intro & Meeting**

The meeting was extremely boring for the young Lord. He had been sitting at the long marble table for the last two hours, and no one had come to any conclusions. The day was really hot in Athens Greece and no one could really concentrate. All of the Lords of the North, South, East and West were there.

Lord Tsuki of the North was one of the most powerful of the Lords. Lord Tsuki was a Fox yukai. His lands were massive and rich and he was very wise for a Lord. He was tall with black hair and bright green eyes. His face was not very sharply shaped and he had a very well toned body. He wore only a pant/ skirt type around his waist that went about 6-7 inches above his knee. His waist also held a golden band around it with a sword hanging from his left side. The Northern Lord also had a yellow star that was stamped on his forehead, letting others know that he was Royalty but also the Lord of the North.

Then there was Lord Yatsu of the East. Lord Yatsu was a Dragon yukai, and a very powerful and gorgeous lord. He had mid length red hair and deep blue eyes. A green diamond like shape graced his forehead but was currently covered by his bangs that stuck to his forehead like glue because of the bloody hot weather. Lord Yatsu was middle height and had a very well toned body. He wore an expensive kind of cotton cloth that was tied only around one shoulder and it left his other shoulder bare and it glistened with sweat. The lord also had a golden band around his waist that held a golden dagger and a golden sword on his left hip. Lord Yatsu was very smart. His lands were not the richest but he had very powerful allies. One of them was the West.

Western Greece was the most powerful of the lands. It had a very strong army and its ruler was very very powerful. No one would challenge the West. It wasn't because they couldn't; it's just the fact that they had no chance against its army. The West also had the richest lands in Greece. At the current moment Lord Inutashio was the ruler. But soon he would be gone and Lord Sesshoumaru would take over, and once he became Lord of the West. Well lets just say no one would want to think about it. Lord Sesshoumaru was a dog yukai and the strongest of them. Lord Sesshoumaru had long silver hair that went past his waist. He was tall and had the body of a God. He had two very golden orbs that showed nothing but power and pride. A navy crescent moon graced his perfect forehead. He had two navy stripes on each cheek. His facial featured held a very sharp shape to it. The great Lord only wore a pair of silky baggy shorts with no shirt. His every muscle flexed with every little move he made making his skin shine from the sweat that cover his body. Lord Sesshoumaru held a band around his waist, but unlike the other lords he had his in silver. He also possessed two silver swords that hung on each side of his hip. On one arm Sesshoumaru held a silver band with a thousand carvings on it that were passed down, showing everyone and anyone that this boy was part of a very powerful royal family. No emotion ever showed on the young Lord. You could never tell what the Lord was thinking. Everyone wanted to be allies with the West. It was not a good idea to have conflicts with the West.

The Southern lands had made a big mistake, and broken their trust with the West. The other lords did not trust the South too much lately. Lord Kouga was the ruler for the time being. Not only was he arrogant but he was very dull when it came to speaking things logically, well, he was just not up to dealing with that crap. Kouga had mid length dark brown hair that had a wave to it. He usually had it in a high pony tail, but when it came to some occasions, he kept it down, like today. He had piercing blue eyes and a green triangle was carved on his forehead. Kouga also held two green stripes on his wrists and legs. Koga was not the tallest of them, but he was not short either. He was graced with very good features, but he needed a new attitude. The young lord also wore a shirt like cloth that was complete with large baggy shorts. Around his waist he too held a golden band with a bronze sword and a few small knives. Not that he ever needed them. They were just there to show power.

"We have to act soon. If we don't allow the Macedonians to bring part of their riches to us, they will start war! And my lands will pay the greatest deal of damage because they will hit the North first." Said a fuming fox yukai. Lord Yatsu had been to patient with the pointless arguments that the other lords were making. It had led them absolutely no where. He scanned around the room and his eyes landed on the young lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. With a smile gracing his lips he said,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you think we should do? We have not heard one word from you today.

Sesshoumaru was quickly brought back to reality when he heard Lord Yatsu mention his name. He hadn't really been paying attention to the argument the Lords had been having for the past 20 minutes, but he couldn't let that show. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat so to get everyone's attention.

"I think you should let them in but just a little. I would recommend letting them in where the North and West borders are because it is less likely that they will start a war there and they would be surrounded by the guards of the West and the guards of the North. I am willing to do that. We could also allow them to come in through where the Eastern and Northern border is, but it is more likely for them to go in through there and into our territories. I would not recommend starting a war with them because not only is it pointless, but it is also a waste of our times. I for one would not participate in it, because I do not want to waste half of my army on something so pointless," finished Sesshoumaru who made eye contact with Lord Yatsu, and could see that the Lord was very pleased with Sesshoumaru's idea.

"Very well. I like that idea as well. I think we should go with Lord Sesshoumaru's idea. We will meet here again in a month and discuss as of when we will allow the Macedonians to enter our lands. That is all for today. You are all dismissed."

If Sesshoumaru knew that, that was all he had to say and be done with, he would've done that a long time ago, and he wouldn't of had to suffer that excruciating summer heat in the Parthenon.

Sesshoumaru greeted some of the Lords and stayed around for a while, then headed back for the West. He groaned inwardly. He did not like to go back to his castle. He would have to confront his father now. The only reason Sesshoumaru had to go to the stupid meeting today was because his father had to deal with a bunch of other meeting that required for him to go to Rome and resolve with the Lords there, therefore leaving Sesshoumaru to deal with the meeting in Athens Greece.

He jumped from hill to hill, his skillful legs moving faster than the human eye can see. He was home in no time and to his surprise his father was not back yet. Sesshoumaru had to talk with his dad about this 'mate finding' thing. It just didn't work out for Sesshoumaru. Not only was he stubborn, but no woman ever seemed to catch his attention. They all but threw themselves at him, but he always seemed to just pull back a little and the women would eventually leave him alone. Lord Inutashio had tried everything with his son but nothing seemed to get his attention to find a mate. He wanted to see his son with a wife before he was gone from this world. He didn't have much time left.

There was one person left who Sesshoumaru had not seen yet, and that was Lord Tsuki's daughter, Kagome. He had to try. He had to find his son a mate if he was not going to do it himself.

Lord Inutashio came home late that night and about 20 servants were by the door awaiting his arrival. They bowed to their lord then began to lead him to the baths, but Inutashio had other things on his mind. He still had to talk to his son about the conversation they had left unfinished, and Sesshoumaru was dreading when that moment came. Inutashio could smell that his son was in the library, so he turned left in the long hallway and before you knew it, he was standing in front of two large golden doors that lead to his Library. There he saw his son sitting and doing some paper works.

A smile graced his lips and began to make his way to where Sesshoumaru was.

"Sesshoumaru, how about that talk that we left unfinished last week? We still need to find a solution, and I think we can come to one tonight." Still with a smile on his lips Lord Inutashio sat down across from his son and awaited his son's reaction.

DON'T FORGET TO R&R PPL. YOU ENCOURAGE ME! XD

Your loving Author,

Western Lord's Mate


	2. Decisions

Kagome ran from the main quarters of the her fathers castle to her room. Anyone who spotted her tried to hide themslelves as quickly as possible from the furious 20 year old female. As she ran through the marble floored palace she destoryed all of the glass pieces that had cost her father a fortune to make and they were all done for nothing. ' _O well, he'll just have do get new ones now won't he?' _ As she ran to her room she slammed the door open and found her maid Ikaza in there just putting away her new wardrobe. Kagome shoved the door closed with her foot and as soon as she heard the thud of the door she let out all her rage. she screamed at the top of her lungs for about five minutes. the poor guards outside were on their knees with their hands over their ears. her piercing shout had all but deafened them. their poor demonic hearing was gettin gtired of taking this and may not be able to take much of it much longer.

Usually when the guards on the east wing heard the princesses piercing shouts, they would be runnining to see if their princess was alrigh or else they would've lost their lives if even one bit of her silky black hair was removed from her head by Lord Tsuki. The North had very powerful allies with the West. When Lord Tsuki had heard of Inutashio's proposal he was more than happy to offer his daughter to his son. As he thought about what Lord Inutashio had asked of him, he knew that his dear daughter would object adn would make a scene, but something told him that this was going to work out and she would grow to love the great heir of the West.

25 minutes ago

Lord Tsuki had just received the letter from the West written by the great Inutashio himself.

_Lord Tsuki of the North,_

_My dearest friend, I have thought this over for a very long time and have finally come to a conclusion. My son Sesshoumaru will soon be ruler of the West and I wish to see him with a mate before I go to the next world. As we both know he is a very stubborn child, just like the day that he came out of his mother's womb after many hours of labour that my poor wife had to go through. He is not interested in a mate and believes that he is capable enough of ruling the great West all by himself. We both know that without our priceless mates we would never be what we are today. I propose that my son gets to know your daughter Kagome during the next few months. I have always known that she was something special, I do hope that my son isn't too blind to see it too. I will await your reply. Do inform your daughter of this. I will do the same with my son. _

_Inutashio _

Tsuki's face sparkled of happiness. Fifteen minutes later he had the reply to Inutashio's letter and on it's way to the West.

"Amya, do me a favor and go call my dear daughter. Tell her to meet me in the main quarters of the castle in half an hour."

"Yes my Lord. Is there anything else that you wish?"

"Not right now Amya." With a smile Amya bowed deeply to her lord and went to fetch her Lady.

Kagome quietly hummed to herself in her bath and enjoyed the warm water running down her silky body. A knock on the door interrupted her peace. With a sigh she told who ever was at the door to enter. A woman in red and black with red hair and big brown eyes entered the massive room of Kagome. She bowed deeply at her master's daughter and was waiting for her Lady to hear what she had to say.

Kagome saw the young woman enter the room. As she noticed the clothes, she saw that she was one of the servants in the palace. She was pretty sure she was Amya. She was one of the most quiet servants Kagome had ever met. She was a good person inside too. When Kagome's personal maid had been sick and unable to attend to her needs Amya had been there and had talked to Kagome as if she had known her all along.

With a smile Kagome asked what she was here for.

" Hello there Amya. Is there somethign you want to tell me?"

" Yes my Lady--"

"Kagome will do Amya. How many times do I have to tell you. You know I don't like to be formally adressed." said a very blushy Kagome who had just come out of the steaming water and was drying herself off.

" Yes Kagome. I came to tell you that my Lord has asked for your presence in the half of an hour in the main quarters. He wishes to speak to you." As Amya awaited her Lady's answer she saw her brows knit together as she went into deep thought. _' What is there possibly to discuss? Nothing important is coming up, so why is Father calling me down?' _ As she figured that she would not get any answers by adding more questions in her head she sighed and picked a green silky dress type that fit perfectly with her every curve.

" Thank you for informing me Amya. Tell daddy that I will be down there in the next half hour." With a nod, Amya left her lady to do as she pleased and went to inform her Lord of the response she had gotten from his daughter.

After towel drying her raven black hair adn tying it up in a high ponytail, Kagome put on a pair of wooden sandals and left her quarters. She walked down the marble hallway and looked at all of her grandparents that had been rulers of the North. She respected them dearly even though she never had really met them. As she walked in the main quarters of the castle she was snapped out of her thoughts by her fathers bell-like laughter and saw that he was drinking his favorite wine. As he saw his beauty and marvelous daughter walk towards him, he got up from his throne and went to meet her halfway. She smiled at him with the smile that could warm any heart and he kissed her on her forehead where her yellow star was forged when she was born.

"Hello father. So why are we here again? I never got an explanation from Amya as to why i was _specifiacally _needed here." she said as she placed herslef in one of the think fur rugs by her father's throne.

Lord Tsuki cleared his throat and thought as to how he would start off.

" Tell me Kagome, have you done anything special in the last few weeks?"

Kagome frowned _ 'What does this have to do with anything? What is he gatting at?'_

"Uh..I have been in the castle for the last few weeks, nothing important. I have been around our city to look at our people and dealing with some sick children but nothing important really? To be honest father, nothing interesting happens around here! You're Lord of the North. Our lands are very rich father, you should really think about puttin gsome festivals especially since the Olympics are coming up. The Gods are pleased with you father, I can feel it." Lord Tsuki laughed loudly and cheerfully.

"Why thank you darling. Yes, I do agree with you in putting up more festivals especially to honor the Gods. We must always keep them happy, if we wish for our lands to be wealthy. Now, as I was saying. I got a letter from our Ally adn my friend Lord Inutashio. I do beleive you know him since he has been here before. Now Kagome I want you to listen to me without interrupting me, are we clear?" Kagome just nodded her head as a sign that she had understood. _'What is he up to?' _

Lord Tsuki cleared his throat _'Oh dear, here it goes' _ " Well on that letter that Lord Inutashio sent me he said that he would like to come by and visit the North, adn I was pleased with his action, since I haven't seen my old friend in a few months, but he also said that he was planning to bring his son with him. His name is Sesshoumaru. Though I--"

Kagome almost choked on her grape when her father said that Lord Inutashio of the West was bringing his _son _with him. She had heard that he was very arrogant and rude to others and she didn't want to deal with people like him. _' Is he out of his mind! What is he thinking! '_

"WHAT? Father did I hear you correctly? Did you just say Lord Inutashio is coming with his _son! _" she shrieked. Lord Tsuki's ears were hurting. He wasn't young anymore and his ears couldn't take the young shriek that left his from his daughter's throat.

"Kagome please cease the yelling. They're just coming for a visit. Maybe you can get to know the young lord so you two can become friends since you have never met him" tried Lord Tsuki to suggest.

Kagome was boiling inside. She couldn't beleive her father was actually trying to _suggest _that she actually befriend the Ice prince of the West.

" Father, I have heard many things about this young _Lord. _ I do not wish to meet him or speak to him. He does me no good and who knows what will happen between us? " The wolf Lord smiled at his daughter.

" Ah, but that's the fun of it my darling. You _don't _know whats going to happen between you two."

_' I can't belive him! My own father suggesting these things! I would've never thought! '_

"Hera help me! Father by the Gods that are up there, do you honestly beleive that there is something going to happen?" Kagome took a deep breath to calm her boiling rage.

"Ok father, you know what, I will give this a try, but I assure you that _nothing _ is going to happen between me and this _Lord Sesshoumaru._" Lord Tsuki could see that his daughter was about to explode any minute now and he didn't want to face her wrath. He smiled at her gently and told her to go and calm down.

" Thank you darling. You are dismissed. You may go and rest in your quarters. You can try and think of some fun things that you can do with Sesshoumaru when he arrives. I beleive that they will arrive next week.

Kagome bowed at her father and left the main quarters fuming. _' I can't belive him! The only reason why I am doing this is because I Love my father .'_

"Amya, inform all of the guards that they are to ingnore any screams that they may hear from Kagome's quarters but they are to maintain their positions. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord, I will inform them immideatley." With that, the petite woman left.

Sesshoumaru sat there staring at his father who was creeping Sesshoumaru with his smile.

"Well what father? What is there to discuss. I have already told you that I am not looking for a mate because I don't _need _one. What part of that have you not understood yet father?" Lord Inutashio chuckled at his son's stubborness. _'Just like I was when I was young. When will he ever learn?' _Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't get what was so funny. He was but speaking the truth. _' I will never understand him..' _

"Sesshoumaru, do you not understand? You will eventaully need a mate. As your father, I thought the same thing when I was your age. I thought that everything evolved around me and me only, but as the year went by, i had many obstacles to go through and I couldn't keep up with the castle work because I was always at meetings and I was always needed in other parts of Greece. The only time that I got to come home was during the Olympic games because Lord Tsuki took care of them and I had some time off. Even then, when I got home, a mountain of papers awaited me tobe red and signed. And then that is when I realized that I could not do it alone. It was too big of a burden to carry on my shoulders. That is when I met your beautiul mother Akina. She truly was beautiful Sesshoumaru. The first time I met her at one of yearly festivals with her family I asked her to be my mate. She wasn't from the richest family but she was of the Inu tribe and her pure heart and stubborness attracted me to her. She put up some fight before she realized that she actually loved me and wanted to be wth me. The years that came were much easier with her by my side. When I was away on meetings, I knew that the West would remain under control because I had faith in her Sesshoumaru. I belived that she was the most perfect thing in the world, and to me she was. Her flaws were her perfection to me. I loved her with all my heart. Even though she has left me, she will always remain in my heart. I will soon join her in the next realm and we will be united again." Inutashio looked for any sort of emotion that his son was expressing but all that he could see was that Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. _'So my mother was stubborn eh? Who would've thought. I will always love her. Now back to what father needs to say to me. Oh how I loathe this kind of talk with him.'_

"Well what do you have on your mind father?" Sesshoumaru awaited his father's answer with his hands under his chin.

"Well, I had been thinking long and hard about this. As you know me and Lord Tsuki of the North have been friends for a long time. We have visited there when you were little but we haven't been there for a while, so-" a knock on the door interrupted what the Inuyoukai was about to say next.

"Enter." called Sesshoumaru in his deep rich voice.

A servant in yellow walked in the room and bowed deeply to the two Lords.

" My Lord Inutashio, I have a message from Lord Tsuki of the North." The servant walked briskly to Inutashio and delivered the letter. He bowed deeply and left the room as quickly as he came in.

_'I wonder what my father told the Northern Lord...' _ Inutashio smirked inwardly at the the message that the Northern Lord had sent him.

_My dearest friend Inutashio,_

_I agree with your idea greatly. My daughter is very stubborn and she thinks that she can acheive everything by herself, but then again so does your son Sesshoumaru. I do beleive your idea will work, but I wish for you to come as soon as possible so the two youngsters can get to know each other better. Our Lands will be joined once your son and my daughter unite. They will make history. I also wish for th youngsters to be there during the Olympics and maybe they can compete with each other, especially since they are so stubborn and hard headed. The doors of my home are always open for you and your family, so come whenever you wish. _

_Lord Yatsu of the North_

_'I will join you soon my friend, but my son and your daughter will have to go through some obstacles before they realize their love for eachother.' _ Inutashio folded the letter and held it inside his massive palm, to make Sesshoumaru think that it was of little importance.

" As I was saying before we got interrupted Sesshoumaru, you will be accompanying me to the North and we will be staying there for about two weeks or so. You may even befriend Lord Tsuki's daughter, Kagome."

_' He never stops does he!' _

"Father! I am not looking for any friends, I have allies and that is all I require to maintain my lands. A wench would do me no good! I do not care if she is royalty. If she was smart enough she would keep herslef away from _friendship _and keep her mind in how to take care of the North once her father is gone. I will accompany you to the North, but do not expect that me and that wench you call Kagome will become friends. I promise nothing." said an emotionless Sesshoumaru. Inutashio sighed. At least he would accompany him to the North, he would work the magic once they got there.

" Very well, as you wish. We will talk about this later. I will advise you to tell one of your servants to pack a few things for you since we will be residing in the North for a while." Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked around the marble table to go and open the tall golden doors of the library. Sesshoumaru pulled both doors and his muscles flexed with the pull of the door. As he was walking out the door, he heard his father's voice call his name.

" By the way Sesshoumaru, her name is Kagome and you will respect her, she is roylaty. And she is smarter than you think. Do not judge people without even knowing them."

With that Sesshoumaru walked out of the library without a response for his father. _'Why do the Gods hate me so?'_

Sooo guys tell me ...do you like it...should I continue? If you guys have any ideas bring them right up! I might put them in my story! PLZ REVIEW! YOU ENCOURAGE ME!

Your humble writer

Western Lord'sMate


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say this? Can you not get it through your thick skull that **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS, **but I do own Lord Yatsu, and Lord Tsuki. I also own Ikaza and Ramina and any other characters that I decide to add. :D

Chapter 3: Arrival

Kagome was fuming! She couldn't believe her father! She had no time to deal with a jerk like the young Lord of the West. _'Does my father want to get rid of me the THIS bad?' _

"Ikaza, please tell me you can help me? I really don't want to do this! How can Father suggest this? Do I really need a _male _figure in my life right now!" Kagome's voice rose with every question that came out of her petite mouth. Her striking blue eyes had fires in them that could melt the coldest of ice at that moment. Her hair stuck to her face and neck because of the heat created in the room, from her yelling and mad walking. _'Looks like I need another shower today' _she grimly thought.

"My Lady, as much as I would like to help you, I can't. This is not a problem that I can fix. It all depends on you. Though I am starting to think that maybe this new Lord that is coming to my Lord's house won't be as bad as people are making him sound. Maybe, just maybe you two can connect something together." Ikaza, tried to again suggest to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief. _'How can she possibly take my father's side? What have I done to deserve this?'_

"Ikaza, I can't believe you're suggesting this! How can you _possibly _say that me and this Lord can be friends? What if he finds out the real me? Then what? If something does happen between us, it will end just as quickly as it began because of my true form!" By now Kagome was terrified. She had forgotten to tell her father that maybe this would not be a good idea since her change would shock and make the young Lord think otherwise of her and her family.

Kagome never liked rejection. The one male she had thought had loved her, had left her only a few days after she told him who she really was, because she thought she could trust him. He had hurt her deeply and made her a little bit scared of who she chose to be her friends and companions from then on. Since then Kagome hadn't had any trouble with males, but as she matured more and more every year, more requests from all the Lands came to her father, for Kagome to mate with one of the Lord's sons. Lord Tsuki, accepted all the letters, but when he did not reply, the Lords usually understood, that it meant that Kagome was not a prize to be won. Plus, Lord Tsuki wasn't sure if he was ready to give her up yet, after all, she was his precious diamond, and his only one. She was all that kept him continuing in this life.

"My Lady, do not worry. I have a feeling that you two will have a good relationship in the long run. This is not up to either of you to decide, but it's in the Gods' hands, so do not stress about it too much. Though I will recommend that you do not let the young Lord get the best of you. As much as you would like to flare up in front of him, try and intimidate him. I have seen the young lord when he was younger and I will tell you that, no emotion escapes his masculine features. Do not be intimidated by him my Lady Kagome. He will test your patience and your wit. My lady, you are smart and you have patience. But now, you must put your good features at use, and surprise the young Lord with your magic ways." The twenty five year old servant awaited her Lady's and friend's answer with a holding breath. Kagome's answer surprised her. But then again, Kagome never ceased to amaze not just her, but all of those around her.

'_I think Lord Sesshoumaru, may just be surprised of who I really am. I might just quite find the other side of this stoic young Lord. I will do it! I will do whatever it takes to find the real Lord that is bottled inside the cold and unreal Lord! I will do whatever it takes, and nothing will stop me!' _Kagome smiled. Her amazing white teeth showing underneath those strawberry colored lips were glad to reveal themselves once again and make the young woman look like Aphrodite herself. Ikaza was confused. Her brows furrowed in thought. Why would Kagome be smiling? O yes, she does have the thing with going to the other world once in a while. Ikaza smiled herself as well. It looked like her Lady had found the answers to her questions.

"Thank you so much Ikaza, I don't know what I would do without you! I still have to tell father about what to do _if _this new Lord finds out about me and my true form." Said a frightened Kagome. Ikaza went to hug her friend. "Kagome, do not worry at all. Everything will be fine. You worry too much darling." She gave Kagome a warm smile that made Kagome giggle in happiness. "Ikaza, you always make things so easy. I'm glad you're my friend Ikaza. I think you're the second person that I really trust the most in this chaos of a world we have."

"Kagome I will always be here for you. But right now I have to go. I have many other things to attend to, but if you need anything, ask one of the guards to send for me and I will attend you." With that the quick and beautiful servant left Kagome on her own. Suddenly the room became peaceful. Kagome sighed. Maybe, just maybe she can help this lonely Lord…

The golden hallway of the Western Palace had a white glow to it. The young Lord of the West walked down the hallways clenching and unclenching his hands. His short white pants whiter than snow clung to his skin. The sticky hot weather wasn't really helping calm the furious Inuyoukai. _'This is the last thing that I agree with my father! Never again will I waste my time and 'visit' my father's friends!'_

"Ramina come here!" Not thirty seconds later a petite woman dressed in yellow walked in the room and bowed to her Lord. She had warm chocolate eyes and beautiful golden hair that shined like crazy under the sun's heat.

"Yes my Lord?" Sesshoumaru watched as his servant walked up to him and waited for his command.

"I want you pack clothes that will last two to three weeks time. I want all of silver and washing supplies in there as well. I will come back in two hours time to collect my belongings. Are we understood?"

Ramina never understood her Lords coldness and it always frightened her when he was angry.

"Yes my Lord, everything will be ready for you in two hours." She bowed to Sesshoumaru, and she felt his footsteps fading away from her. She heard the golden doors open and close. That very moment, the golden haired servant started to accomplish her Lord's request.

Sesshoumaru left his chambers somewhat calmer. He still didn't see the point in having a mate. It wasn't like he wasn't strong enough to rule his lands. He trained everyday and had skills that very few young Lords even knew of, yet his father insisted that he have a mate before he goes to Hades. _'Maybe I will just take this 'Kagome' and get it over with. It's not like I have to love her. As long as she bares me a healthy son to be heir of the West, she will be good enough for me.' _ With that thought he headed towards the open fighting arena and started to train, to kill the two hours before he departed to the North.

Kagome had just had word from her Father that Inutashio and his son Sesshoumaru would be arriving in less than an hour. Not that she cared, but she felt kind of excited and scared. Kagome hadn't had a chance to talk to her father about her true form, but if the accident would occur, she would have to either tell him the truth, if she grew to trust him, or knock him out and make him think that it was just his illusion.

Sesshoumaru saw red in front of him. Lots of red. As he and his father neared the castle, he could see more clearly that the red was actually the castle itself. _ 'Interesting, the whole outside of the castle seems to be made out of copper.´ _It was beautiful. The suns light made it look magnificent. The hot day was very weary and the wind barely sang that day. Sesshoumaru had his hair down and it cascaded neatly behind his back. Some strands clung to face and his bangs were getting a little wet. The wind picked up a little and it dried some of the sweat off his body. His chiseled chest glistened from the sun's rays. His father, Lord Inutashio had his hair in a high ponytail. Both Father and son had metallic silver hair. Inutashio's chest was just as bare as Sesshoumaru's and pretty well toned, but not quite as good as his son's. But then again, age had its ways of wearing the body down.

"We should arrive there shortly," said Inutashio still facing the Northern Castle. He could see that the guards had seen them coming and were preparing the opening of the doors.

As they came closer to contact with ground, Inutashio could see his friend Lord Tsuki and his beautiful daughter approaching the entrance doors. The massive red doors had the yellow star engraved on it and it was a sign of power and royalty. The statue of Ares stood tall at the gates showing that the North worshiped this God greatly. Ares was the god of war and the North was grateful for Ares help during the time of war.

Kagome saw two people descend down to earth. For a moment she had thought that she had seen the God's herself.

"That is Lord Inutashio and his son Sesshoumaru." Her father had leaned over and told Kagome of who was approaching.

As Inutashio and Sesshoumaru descended to ground lever, Sesshoumaru fixed his gaze in front of him. He saw Lord of the North, Lord Tsuki smiling and happy to see his visitors arrive safely. Beside him stood a beautiful creature. She was the most striking woman Sesshoumaru had _ever _seen. And if Sesshoumaru though that a woman was beautiful, then she really was.

The two men started walking towards the castle gates in front of them.

Kagome was left speechless. There was no way to describe the amazing beautiful male that was walking towards them. He had striking golden eyes and his hair swooshed wildly behind his back. His brad shoulders moved with grace, as did the rest of his body. His tanned and toned body wasn't like anything that she had ever seen before. His legs had the most beautiful shape and the muscles moved accordingly with every step this man made, yet his face remained cold and his eyes had caught hers at that moment, and even from that distance, Kagome felt as if he had caged her in with his eyes.

'_No! I will not fall for him! I cannot take the pain that happened to me before. But I will help him find his real self. That much I will do for this Lord.'_

Sesshoumaru was amazed, and this didn't happen very often with the young Lord. She was something alright. She had hair blacker that ink, that fell to just below her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped and had a pale pink glow to it. Her beautiful shaped eyebrows matched her striking blue eyes that glowed with warmth and happiness. Her mouth was petite, and her lips had a strawberry color and were very full. She had good looking shoulders that fit her petite form. Her arms were very slim and glistened in the sun, probably of the body oil applied because she did not smell of sweat. Her scent was very intriguing. It contained rose water and crisp apple. She had beautiful full breasts and a nice slim waist. Her hips were not too wide, but not too small either. Her long slim legs were straight and flawless. Her silky milky colored dress that fell all the way down to her legs clung to her body nicely, yet loosely. It matched her skin color perfectly.

'_She may not be as bad as I thought…'_

Lord Tsuki's laughter broke the silence.

"Lord Inutashio, so nice to see you again my old friend."

Inutashio smiled warmly, "I could say the same for you my friend. I will enjoy myself greatly here, I can feel it."

"Very well my friend," Tsuki looked over to the young man standing beside his friend. He truly was the younger version of Inutashio. He was staring at the castle's structure and seeing how it was built.

"Ah, young Lord Sesshoumaru, it's so nice to see you again! The last time I saw you was when you were a youngster. "

Sesshoumaru bowed fully to the Northern Lord, his stoic mask never slipping. "It's a pleasure to see you as well Lord Tsuki."

"And this must be the young Kagome. My, my you are as beautiful as your father said you are." Inutashio complimented the young woman beside Tsuki. He reached for her head and cupped it with his massive hands, and kissed Kagome on the forehead, just as her father did. This was a sign of respect from both ways, because Kagome accepted the kiss from the Western Lord.

Kagome blushed. "It's so nice to see you again Lord Inutashio, I hope that we will have a tremendous time here together for the next little while. Inutashio smiled. The girl never lost her humor.

"Kagome I would like you to meet, my son Sesshoumaru, and heir of the West. I brought him along so you two could get to know each other, and I believe this is the first time you have met him, since I never had a chance to bring him along on other trips.

Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome heir of the Northern Lands."

Sesshoumaru waited for his father to finish. He nodded and bowed his head ever so slightly for the young woman in front of him, yet the movement was sign enough that he had acknowledged her there.

He didn't do the full respectful bow because being Sesshoumaru he thought that she was not worthy enough for one.

Kagome did the same thing. She nodded in response and ever so slightly she tilted her head downwards.

'_How dare she? I am above her!'_

"You should show respect to those who are royalty." Said a cold voice in front of Kagome. She smirked inwardly. She countered his response back at him.

"As should you. I am at the same lever that you are _Sesshoumaru—_"

Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"That is _Lord _Sesshoumaru to you" Kagome didn't acknowledge his correction, but continued to finish her sentence.

"And I deserve the same level of respect that you deserve. When I get respect, I give respect. And if you wish to call me. My name is Kagome. _Lady _Kagome to you." She awaited his response. Yet it never came since Lord Tsuki interrupted them.

"Now now, you're young adults now, and please try to act as ones as well. Let us all go inside and cool off, the heated sun, will do us no good!"

Kagome felt victorious. It looked like she had won the first argument. Ikaza was right. She would not let him intimidate her.

'_The nerve of her! By Athena I swear! She will not get the best of me! I **never **lose.' _

_Welll? What did you guys think? Do you like it? PLZ Revieww! U'll make me a very happy writer :D_

_Okay! Now for some review responses:D_

Huntress19 : thnx for the review, but actually this is set in Ancient Greece and the Land is divided in four, the North, The South, The East, The West. Um, I kinda chose to do it with this setting because I had just read a book based on Ancient Greece, and I kinda decied to do something different besides the normal Japan based story. I'm glad you like the Inutashio character, I kinda like him this way, than cold like Sesshy (tho it suits Sesshoumaru :P) Anyway I hope this answered your question and thnx 4 reviewing!

Ajax: How did you know I was a 'dudette'? (female i mean)

To all my other reviewers , I love you all for taking your time and reviewing my story! Keep the reviews coming!

P.S.S If you guys want to go check out what the costumes of the characters, what they wear, I based them on a book, so you have an idea of what I am talking about.

Check it out on this website: http/ looks just like the hot guy on there ppl :D

If any of you have seen _Troy _ Kagome looks like Helen of Troy, or some thing like that.

WesternLord's Mate

The Button is down there

I

I

I

V


	4. Desions and Solutions

Ok guys this is chappie 4! I did lots of work on this one. It wasn't coming out like I wanted it to, but now its pwefect!;) Newayy it's 8 pgs long! Its pretty long so don't complan…well u can if you want to but I mean I think 8 -9 pgs is good bcuz its not too much and its not too little. Neway enjoy and Review!

Chapter 4: Discussions and Solutions

"Then lets go in my friend" said Inutashio. His massive arms went around Lord Tsuki's neck and the two Lords started to head towards the enormous red castle. Kagome picked up her long dress and started walking behind her father and Lord Inutashio. Her skin glistened in the sun. The clothes she wore clung to her perfectly. She carried herself with grace, and pride. Sesshoumaru watched her every move carefully. His golden eyes roamed over her perfect body with every move she made, yet he still thought of her as arrogant. He was not suppost to lose, ever, yet this woman in front of him had started to intimidate him. As Sesshoumaru walked down the pathway, he noticed that it was not a dirt pathway, but it had rocks stuck into the earth. The pathway seemed like a puzzle with missing pieces that could never be found and put together, yet it made it so unique. Everyone's footsteps seemed so light and could barely be heard. Unlike the West, no flowers surrounded the front of the castle, but instead it was lush green grass. A few statues of the Gods dominated the green garden, but overall, it was plain and rich looking. As they got closer to the castle's main entrance Sesshoumaru saw that his father and Lord Tsuki descended a few feet. As he got closer, he noticed that three little steps descended to a lower level. The steps were made of the same rock puzzle as the pathway, but the descended floor was truly beautiful. It gleamed from the suns light. The lower leveled floor was made completely of glass in mosaic art. It was pretty safe even if someone were to walk barefoot. The lower leveled floor was circular and in the middle a fountain with two statues that was made of marble rested in the heart of the mosaic. It was very beautiful. Sesshoumaru wondered why he couldn't see this from the beginning when he entered the castle.

Right after they passed the mosaic art on the ground, the group found themselves standing outside the castle's doors. The doors were made of pure silver. The Northern symbol, the Star was engraved on the two doors and was completely made of gold. Two guards dressed in blue opened the doors and entrance was allowed to the group.

Suddenly Lord Tsuki laughed joyfully at Inutashio's comment, for whatever they were discussing. "Ha-ha, yes my friend that is true I'm afraid." Lord Tsuki cleared his throat as so to get everyone's attention. "Well everyone, I welcome you Lord Inutashio, and you Sesshoumaru to my home. I will provide you with the best and I wish for you to have a pleasant time at my home. Now, Inutashio, before we go off, if you won't mind to come into my office and we have some matters to discuss, and then we will be off to go around my city." Said Lord Tsuki. "As for you two, Kagome I would like you to show our guest Sesshoumaru around our castle and take him where he wishes to go. After you two are done you may wander on you own, but around mid-afternoon we will be having lunch served, so I expect you both to be there."

Kagome was shocked. Here she was thinking that she could go and have some time to herself and enjoy her little victory, when her father suggested that she show the new Lord the Norther's Palace. She tensed immediately; she didn't quite feel _comfortable _around Sesshoumaru yet. She put her weight on one leg and leaned her body sideways. Her head was tilted to the side exposing her peach colored neck. A servant came by with a few wine glasses for the group and Kagome quickly grabbed one of the glasses from the servant. She swirled the wine in the glass and watched it intensely with her eyes. Suddenly her name was called and she was brought out of her little game.

"Kagome" said Lord Tsuki facing his daughter fully, his eyes furrowed together and trying to figure out what in the world his daughter was doing.

Kagome froze. She stopped swirling the glass in her hand, but the wine kept swirling slower and slower each time. Her crystal blue eyes looked up and locked with her father's. She immediately straightened her posture and waited for what Lord Tsuki had to say. Her only response was a nod.

"Kagome, if you need anything just ask one of the servants to come and get me. If that's all me and Lord Inutashio will be going now. We will see you two later." With that the two Lords were off chatting once again. Their long hair stuck to their backs and tickled them softly.

Once again Kagome was left with Sesshoumaru who was leaning against one of the marble walls and waiting for her to say something. His arms were crossed against his chest and for the first time Kagome noticed that the young Lord had a silver band around his wrist with Greek symbols all over it. Her hand slowly reached to touch her own golden band that rested at the upper part of her arm and slowly she traced the carvings on it, never taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru's silver band.

Sesshoumaru followed her eyes and he saw that they landed on his wrist band. He then looked at her, but she was still staring at his wrist band. His eyes followed her hand to her own golden band around her upper left arm, and he was again surprised that he had never seen that there before. He pulled himself off the wall and gracefully started to walk towards the brunette woman in front of him.

Kagome was snapped out of her peace when she saw Sesshoumaru's well toned arms untangle themselves and he started walking towards her. Her eyes immediately locked with his, never breaking contact until he was in front of her.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to give me a tour of your home?" Said Sesshoumaru searching for any trace of anger in her, but came out with nothing. She just stared back at him. Kagome sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Let's get this over with. We'll start at the gardens…"

"Come in Inutashio. Take a seat" The two Lords entered Tsuki's office quarters and seated themselves across from one another. Inutashio immediately tied his hair in a high ponytail and let it fall behind the leather cushion. Lord Tsuki however just left it as it was. His black mane was pushed to the side on his right shoulder.

A servant in blue briskly walked to the two lords and bowed.

"May I get your highnesses anything to drink or eat?"

Lord Tsuki called Inutashio by his formal name since they were not alone, therefore to show respect towards his younger friend.

"Lord Inutashio, what would you like; a glass of wine with feta cheese and grapes or ouzo?"

Inutashio didn't really care what he chose but he went with the first choice. He smiled at the male servant in front of them " If you please, I would like a glass of red wine with feta cheese and white grapes." The servant nodded and bowed in respect, then quickly turned to his own master.

"And as for you my lord, what can I get for you?"

"Hmm, I will have the same thing as Lord Inutashio over there, thank you." The servant again bowed in understanding and quickly left to get the orders.

"Now Inutashio lets _discuss _our plans for the young couple. It seems they are taking a liking to each other ne?" Lord Tsuki said with amusement in his voice. Inutashio straightened up and sighed.

"This will not be as easy as we thought Tsuki, they are both stubborn, and the Gods know what those two can do." Lord Tsuki removed his golden sword from his waist and placed it on his wooden table. _'I will need to clean it soon.' _He thought.

"Have a little faith Inutashio! I think these two were destined to be together. They will make history my friend. I can feel it in my bones. Believe in them Inutashio. The Gods are looking on them as well. Do not worry so much."

Inutashio laughed at his friend. He always managed to balance the bad with the good. Even at the worst times Tsuki would bring their hopes up and lighten them up. _'I'm going to miss you dearly my friend when you are gone' _Inutashio looked at his friend over and remembered all the fun times they used to have when they were younger with their mates. Tsuki's mate died as well only months after Kagome's birth. He remembered Tsuki being like hell. He didn't see anyone for almost a year. Inutashio somehow had helped heal Tsuki and get his mind off Elenos his mate. She was beautiful, just as beautiful as Edos, Inutashio's mate. They had been like sisters. And the two couples were every where together. Every ball, every dinner, every meeting, everywhere. Nobody dared come in between the North and the West. But then again, they never had any enemies, so they didn't have to worry too much, but now times have changed and it was in the hands of their heirs to bring the land back to peace. Inutashio sighed. There was much work to be done. He smiled at his friend "Yes, of course Tsuki, this is all up to the Gods, and in Zeus' name, I swear to do all that I can to get the two together." At that time the servant came back with the wines that the two lords requested. The old friends chatted about nothing important until a servant came in to alert them that lunch would be served shortly.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked silently side buy side making their way to the dining quarters of the castle. Kagome looked fragile and small against Sesshoumaru's tall lean figure that just screamed power. A few servants were walking the castle grounds where the two were walking and all stopped and bowed until their mistress and guest had left. The two youkai could smell food even before they could make out where the gigantic dining hall was visible. Kagome didn't know what to do with Sesshoumaru. Yes, he was arrogant and too much of self pride, but he was very smart as well. Kagome couldn't blame him; after all being royalty wasn't very peachy. There was a burden put upon each heir and it always rested on their shoulder. It wasn't fair, but its how life was lived by their families. The smell of food became stronger and the two youkai headed in its direction.

"What is your favorite type of food Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked turning her head slightly to look at the stoic man beside her.

"I eat whatever is set in front of me." He said as a matter of factly.

Kagome insisted. "But you _must _have something that you really like to eat. I don't know maybe like, you've tried it at someone else's palace and the cooks at your palace didn't make it but you _really _loved that dish and you ordered it on special occasions."

'_Agghhhh, is she never going to stop talking?' _

"Woman I have no _favorite _food. I like all foods. Do not discuss this matter with me any longer. You are giving me a headache." Sesshoumaru made his strides longer and quicker hoping to rid himself of her.

Kagome saw his pace quicken and she quickly pulled her skirt up and jogged lightly to keep in pace with Sesshoumaru.

"Wait! Ok so if you don't have a favorite food, do you have a favorite dessert?"

'_So much for trying to escape her' _Sesshoumaru thought defeated.

"No." Was his most blunt answer.

'_Is this guy from this world? How can he not have a favorite dessert or food!'_

Kagome sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She couldn't even find out if Sesshoumaru had a favorite food, let alone talk about his life!

"Ok well aren't you going to ask me then?" Kagome asked in hope.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _'Why must I suffer so?'_

"Does it look like I care?" He faced her and raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her.

Kagome didn't see his sudden stop and almost bumped right into him.

"Well it would be nice to know your guests, Sesshoumaru. You should try it sometime." With that she walked right past him and into the dining room, giving up on Sesshoumaru for now.

Kagome walked in and noticed that her father and Lord Inutashio were already in the dining hall and were sitting at the 20 foot long table across from each other deep in conversation. Kagome quietly walked behind her father, signaling to Lord Inutashio not to make her presence known just yet.

Inutashio saw Kagome tiptoe into the dining hall quietly and saw her signal to not make her presence known yet. He laughed a bit loudly giving Kagome a less chance of being noticed. She walked quickly when she was two feet behind her fathers back and brought her arms out and hugged him from behind. Lord Tsuki laughed at his daughter's sudden approach and was surprised that he hadn't noticed her coming in. He looked over at Inutashio and noticed that his friend had a smile plastered on his face, and gave him a look that said 'you had something to do with this didn't you?'. Kagome laughed with her father and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Tsuki caressed his daughter's cheek lightly and held her embrace.

When Sesshoumaru walked into the dining hall, he was curious as to what Kagome was going to do. He stood tall lacing his arms together in front of him once again. He saw the signal that she gave to his father and then when his eyes moved back to her, she had her arms wrapped around her father and was laughing with him. Sesshoumaru sighed. _'So immature and irresponsible.'_

Kagome removed herself from her father and made her way to sit two chairs down from where her father was sitting. She saw Sesshoumaru, in his rigid position for the second time that day and motioned for him to come and sit across from her. Sesshoumaru saw her signal and for some unknown reason her followed her finger movement and sat in front of her. Kagome smiled. _'So I do have some power over him then..'_

As soon as the four youkai were seated servants came in to serve the food. First came the caesar salad, with caesar dressing. Kagome's eyes sparkled in delight. They only made this salad in special occasions and she loved it!

"Sesshoumaru just so you know, this is one of my favorite salads, since you don't want to get to know me, I'll just make you know me."

Sesshoumaru just glared at her. _'The nerve of this woman!' _he thought.

About ten minutes after the wine came, since all the Greeks, especially royalty, drank wine with all of the meals. It as like drinking water.

Kagome preferred red wine. It was really cooling and she loved its taste greatly. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had chosen white wine. The glass was cool to his touch, and she figured that he had chosen white wine, because it was kept in cool places to be cold when served, especially on days like this, white wine was really refreshing.

Their main course was souvlaki with sour cream, and roasted beef. The group ate quietly savoring the food. As for dessert, it was something that was made very rarely in Greece, but the North received it the quickest because it came from Albania. Albania is located right above Greece, and their sweets were very delicious. Baklava was served to each one of them. It was made with baking sheets and had all sorts of nuts in the middle and then again covered with baking sheets. The whole thing was then covered with a coat of sugary syrup, and made the baklava glisten and shine. Kagome's mouth watered. This was her favorite dessert of all time. She loved it. When she went to southern Albania with her father for certain meetings, this dessert was served to them nightly after dinner. It went really good with wine too, so she drank and ate plentifully. As the fruits came, Lord Tsuki started asking what should be done about the problem that was currently happening with the Macedonians.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, what are your ideas about this. Do you have any idea or solution as how we can approach the Macedonians without declaring war on them; it's not worth our time."

Kagome was about to speak, when Sesshoumaru stole her turn. She froze halfway through and closed her mouth again and stared at him. _'Bastard'_ she thought.

She glared at him for a few seconds that listened to what he had to say.

"Well if I can suggest Lord Tsuki," Lord Tsuki nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I think that we should invite the Leader of the South, since they are the ones that want in to the north for trade, and discuss the matters then. We can settle our problems there and then come to a conclusion with them." Sesshoumaru picked up a vile of grape and started picking the grapes off of it and awaiting Lord Tsuki's answer. Lord Tsuki nodded and then turned to Kagome.

"What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome took a sip from her wine.

"I disagree with Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru instantly stopped chewing on the grape and said "What? Why?" Both Lords were stunned by Kagome's sudden blunt answer.

"Go on" Lord Inutashio and Lord Tsuki said in unison.

"Ok well, it would actually be better in _we _went to southern Macedonia and discussed the matters there because if we brought them here, they would think that we want something from them and we are tricking them, but if only the North and The West go, since I believe that is where all of you decided the Macedonians were to do their trading, and not the South and the East, because it doesn't involve them. It would seem much safer, and the Macedonians would be more trusting with us, since we have stepped forward and told them that we are willing to go and negotiate with them, in their own country. So, yes, I think that this idea is much better and safer for all of us."

Sesshoumaru was boiling inside. She was too smart. He couldn't believe he was being beaten by a mere female.

"No. Absolutely not." All eyes were on Sesshoumaru. Kagome furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What? Why not? This is perfect!"

"It will not work." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Kagome was beginning to get mad.

"You can't say that! We haven't even put the plan in motion."

"They will think that we are there to trick them." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome stood up from her chair and leaned forward to get closer to Sesshoumaru.

"They cannot think that because we are on _their _lands and they can easily defeat us because we have no backups with us. I am not even going to argue with you Sesshoumaru." She sat herself down and turned to face her father and Lord Inutashio.

"My Lords do you think that this is a good idea?"

Lord Inutashio and Lord Tsuki looked from adult to the other. Kagome had a smile on her face and was confident that she was going to win their answer, where Sesshoumaru was glaring daggers at the two lords saying 'Do not take her idea. It is _not _better than mine.' The two lords sighed and looked and one another and nodded. Lord Inutashio spoke.

"I think your idea is brilliant Kagome. We will hold a meeting in the West next month and tell the other Lords of this."

A growl erupted from Sesshoumaru after hearing his father's response, but he was not mad. He kind of actually agreed with Kagome's idea. Not that he would ever admit it.

Kagome looked at him blankly. "You will not always be victorious Sesshoumaru. Do not think that you are all that. You aren't the only one with smart solutions around here.

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs burned with fire within them. She was pushing him over the limit of his control. He would not tolerate this for very long.

Lord Tsuki rose from his seat and stretched his arms outward.

"Well you two, me and Lord Inutashio are going out to the city for a while. You two are free to do as you please. I trust Sesshoumaru, you know your way around the palace now, if not just ask one of the servants and they will guide you." Lord Inutashio left right behind Lord Tsuki and turned to see that Kagome was bowing to him. He gave her a quick nod of the head as approval.

The doors closed behind the two Lords, therefore leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone, once again.

Kagome drank her wine and ate the rest of her baklava. As she rose she saw that Sesshoumaru was still giving her death glares. She started heading toward the door.

"You know Sesshoumaru, you _really _should let your guard down and get rid of your arrogant attitude. It would make you a much more likable person."

That's it. Sesshoumaru's patience snapped.

He rose from his seat and in mere seconds he had Kagome pinned to a wall with his hands around her neck. Kagome's hands instantly had her arms around his massive wrists trying to remove his hands from her throat. His grip on her loosened so she could breathe and speak, but it was still strong.

"You are nothing compared to me woman. You stupid comments are unnecessary. I have never insulted you, or have said anything rude to you, and I expect the same from you." His face only inches away from hers and his voice low and dangerous.

Kagome stopped her struggling since she could now breathe and talk but she wanted his hands removed from her throat. In a low tone as his she said,

"Release me from your grip right now Sesshoumaru. Do I have to remind you, that you are a guest here and you are at _my _home? And if you don't know what that means, it means that you are in no position to harm the owners of this place. If you have anger management problems, than you better find another way to control it, because this certainly isn't one of them." She glared at him and gold clashed with ocean blue. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Woman—" Kagome cut him off.

" I have a name and it's Kagome. When you address me, address me as Kagome , and not woman or anything else that may come in your big head. Sesshoumaru ignored the last part of her sentence. He tightened his grip minimally when he said her name and loosened it immediately after.

"_Kagome _my patience is growing thin with you. You are pushing your luck with me. Do you understand? I do not tolerate idiocy, and certainly not people like you." Kagome raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"And what kind of person am I?"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You are arrogant, stubborn, annoying, and you have too much self pride." He said very bluntly.

"Oh! Well look whose talking! I would say the same for you _Lord _Sesshoumaru! Believe me. Have you ever listened to yourself? You really should sometime and think back to what you said right now and compare yourself. Now release me. I have nothing more to talk to you about." She said in a monotone giving away nothing to him. He released her from his hold and kind of missed her warmth, but dismissed that thought quickly. As she walked away she was stopped in her tracks by his deep and demanding voice.

"Lady Kagome, I would be careful around me next time." She turned around and countered it right back to him.

"And Lord Sesshoumaru, I would be careful around me as well. I am not what I seem."

Sesshoumaru started towards her.

"Really? Than what are you?" Kagome dismissed his question.

"I've told you enough about me for today, yet I have nothing of you! Tell me a little about you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru would not let her off the hook. Was she hiding something from him? Wouldn't he have sensed it by now?

"Kagome why do you switch subject with me? You never answered my first question."

Kagome didn't acknowledge his questions but still awaited his answer.

"I have all day Sesshoumaru. Do you not trust me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He needed to get rid of this stress that remained on his shoulders.

"Woman where is the training room?" Kagome started walking away from him.

"Kagome, answer my question." His voice was demanding and made freeze in her tracks.

She turned around and motioned for him to follow.

"Next time I will not answer you if my name isn't used in your speech."

Kagome picked up her dress and started walking in front of Sesshoumaru leading the way. Sesshoumaru roamed Kagome's back body. Was there no flaw to this woman? She was really beautiful in every way, and he could tell that she trained for she had nice sculpted arms and legs, for a woman. Her feet moved accordingly and very gracefully. Her fingers were curled inside the silky fabric of her dress holding it up 4 or 5 inches off the ground. Not noticing that Kagome had stopped, Sesshoumaru almost bumped into her. Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru and came in contacts with his well toned chest. She blushed slightly and moved a few inches back.

"Umm, this is the training room, I you need anything, just ask one of the servants and they can assist you."

He nodded and Kagome moved away to allow him entrance.

"I will see you at dinner then?" Sesshoumaru nodded and proceeded to enter the room. Kagome turned once again and called Sesshoumaru just before he entered the room.

"Sesshoumaru! How about we train together tomorrow?" Her eyes sparkling in delight.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance and left Kagome smiling in the middle of the hall. Kagome turned on her heels and proceeded to go to her room all the way on the other side of the castle and take a nice warming bath.

Thank you to all those who reviewd! It means soo much to me. And to those who didn't, well you didn't help much but thnx for reading my story neway. If you guys wanted to get an idea of the clothes the characters in the story are wearing go to my profile and you should see the website there! You'll get an idea of what Kagome and Sesshy are wearing. ;)


	5. Kiss or Dream

**Ok guys this is Chapter 5. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have really had no time to sit my but down on the comp and actually write my story. I read a couple of fan fics but I had no time for my story. I know I am a very horrible promise keeper. ..lol**

**Neway, enough talk. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: For Godness sakes (never use the lord's name in vain)…let me say it slowly to u.. I . DO. NOT. OWN. INU. YASHA! OK! Good!**

**Ch. 5 "Kiss or Dream?"**

**By: Western Lord's Mate**

The first rays of the morning sun bathed the young princess. Her raven locks glittered in the suns light. Her eyebrows scrunched together as the sun hit her closed eyes. She opened her sky blue eyes to the world and moaned from the little sleep she had gotten the previous night. She yawned and stretched her petite form. She would've loved to just cuddle in with her silken sheets and her pillow. Her naked form beneath the sheets rolled from one side of the bed to the other. The silken sheets moved like water around her body. Just as she ended on the left side of her king sized bed, her personal servant and friend Ikaza entered the chambers and smiled at her lady and friend.

"Good morning Kagome!" Kagome giggled at her friend's cheery behavior. She always managed to bring Kagome in a good mood, even when the worst of times came.

"Good morning to you too, Ikaza" Kagome removed the pillows from underneath her head and placed them in a sitting position by the headboard. She clutched her silken sheets around the upper part of her nude form. The sheets around her legs had tied themselves like a snake from the knees to the toes and Kagome played with the sheets around her toes. She positioned herself in a sitting position on her bed and waited what Ikaza had in plan for today.

"Kagome I'm going to get a bath ready for you before the day starts. It's seven right now. In one hour you are expected to be at the breakfast quarters. Are you attending?" Kagome smiled at the thought of having a bath. It was so relaxing and stress relieving. _'Do I want to go for breakfast though? After all I did promise Lord Sesshoumaru I'd be training with him today.. No, No breakfast for me today!' _Kagome turned to talk to Ikaza.

"No Ikaza, I'm not coming for breakfast, but I will not refuse the bath."

Ikaza nodded.

"Ok then Kagome I will send some servants to bring in your warm water. Anything else you request?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot Ikaza, I'm going to be training today with Lord Sesshoumaru so I would prefer if you can bring me my red and black training outfit, if you please."

Ikaza's eyes sparkled. Kagome hadn't worn that uniform, since, she couldn't remember the last time Kagome had worn it, but it made Ikaza happy that her Lady and friend was revealing some body image. She was very beautiful after all.

"Of course Kagome. It will be by your bed when you are finished the bath."

"Thank you Ikaza" With that Ikaza bowed slightly and left the chambers, only to go to the room next to Kagome's.

Kagome sighed and waited until her bath was ready. As servants came and left her quarters she was consumed by her own small world.

' _This Lord Sesshoumaru is different. I mean he is kind of arrogant and stubborn himself, but I think he would say the same for me. Let's see, he's gorgeous, smart, tall, and a lord, but what am I going to do with him. What if something **does **happen between us? Then what am I going to do? If he finds out what I really am, he won't want me. No one would ever want me if they found out who I really am..' _Kagome thought sadly. _' Yet I feel as if he already knows what I am and accepts me. I think I'm the only one who has ever been able to get this close to him, and yet I still have many more walls to climb and bring down before I can bring out the real him. He thinks I can't see who he really is, and why he is afraid to show emotion, but I can, and I will make him get rid of his stoic façade. I will. Hopefully..' _Was Kagome's last thought before one of the servants came to Kagome to let her know that her bath was ready. Kagome nodded and thanked all her servants for doing this for her and dismissed them. In less than ten seconds Kagome was once again alone. She sighed and removed herself from the bed, her silken sheets still around her naked form. As she approached her warm tub she let the sheets fall to the ground and pool around her feet. She dipped her feet in the warm water and relished the feeling. And then inch by inch her whole body was consumed by the warm water. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few brief moments before starting to wash herself with a few oils and soaps. _' I will probably have to take another bath after this since I will be all sweaty after the training…'_

Sesshoumaru groaned and turned on his left side as he opened his fiery golden eyes. His messy hair rested all over the place around the bed like a silver blanket. The cool breeze from the window caressed his bangs lightly and made Sesshoumaru sigh. He heard female noises coming from the wall next to him, and tried to listen carefully who it was. '_Since when do I care who is next room to me' _He thought a little confused with himself. He smirked when he heard the sweet voice of the Lady of the North. _'So they put my new room next to hers huh? This should be fun.' _He thought to himself.

Last night after he had finished training, a servant had come by and told him that his belongings had been moved to the east wing because the west wing was being rebuilt during the summer period. Sesshoumaru could've cared less at that point, since all he wanted to do was hit something soft and sleep. And now the next thing he knew, he had woken up in the chamber right next to the Lady of the North.

' _She's different from what I have seen before. She doesn't throw herself at the first man that comes to the castle, but she's hiding something, I can sense it in her aura. How can such a beautiful creature like her be so scared? Is she afraid of me? It can't be because she didn't even flinch when I had her by the neck.' _Sesshoumaru smirked at that thought. It had been amusing seeing her like that his body so close to hers. _'Where did that come from?' _He thought to himself. _'She is stubborn, arrogant, very self-less, I'll give her that, and, beautiful.' _Sesshoumaru finished his thoughts with a sigh. What was he going to do with her? What was she going to do with him? So many questions, and no answers to accompany them. A knock on the door snapped the Western Heir out of his thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Milord, I am Ikaza, Servant of Lady Kagome, I was just wondering if you would like a bath to be prepared for you." Said Ikaza from the other side of the door.

" I do not request for a bath now, but I want a bath prepared when I come back from training."

Ikaza nodded. "Understood my lord. You will have a bath ready when you are done your training.

Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, will you attend Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a second but then decided against it.

" I will not attend breakfast. If I am needed I will be in the training room with Lady Kagome."

"Of course my Lord." With that Ikaza left the Eastern Wings halls and went to look at how breakfast was coming along.

Sesshoumaru got out of bed, the golden silk sheets quickly removed off his naked form and set to the side. He stood up and went around the bed, to the handmade stool that stood beside the copper red door. He picked up his short pants and placed it under his feet so that his feet could jump in and the pant/skirt go up his legs and rest at his waist.

Next came the silver belt that the young lord wore with all of his clothing, and then the swords that were given to him by his father, rested on either side of his waist. Next he put his hair in a high pony tail, and went by the copper sink and splashed water on his flawless face. With all of that done, Sesshoumaru guessed that he still had lots of time to kill before he had to meet up with Lady Kagome, so he went and took another tour around the Northern Castle. The last time he did that, the young woman had given him a headache.

A slim hand reached for a crisp white towel that rested by the tub. Kagome stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. Her feet stepped out of the water and on to the cold tiles of her chamber. She walked out of her bathing room and into her sleeping chambers. By the bed she noticed that Ikaza had brought in her training outfit.

Kagome smirked. She couldn't wait to see Sesshoumaru's expression when he saw her in this. _'Wait. Since when do I care?' _She brushed that thought off quickly and started to get dressed. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The bottom part of her outfit was a skirt that rested about 10 inches above her knee and was black. The top part of her outfit had two straight cloth pieces about 5 inches thick that ran vertically from the front to her back covering her breasts and parts of her back. Then there were about six thin strings about 2 cm think that ran vertically all over her top form to keep the outfit together.

Next Kagome put her hair in a high pony tail and headed straight for the training room.

About five minutes of walking she was at the back of her castle. About 100 feet across the castle stood a circular stadium, about 2 km in diameter. That was the outdoor training place. It had no ceiling so the sun shined at it's fullest there that day. Two guards stood outside the stadium and as they saw Kagome approaching, they headed for the doors and pulled them open.

As Kagome reached them, she informed them that Lord Sesshoumaru would be arriving shortly and thanked them for opening the doors for her.

Once inside Kagome headed straight for the swords rack and picked up two swords. As she inspected the swords she heard footsteps approaching, and turned around.

About 30 feet away from her, stood Sesshoumaru in all his glory. She looked at his eyes and saw complete shock and surprise. She smirked at that.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least. As he had entered the outdoor training stadium, he spotted a woman in red and black, but when he turned around he never expected to see Kagome, ..like _that _.

He saw her point one of the swords she held, at him.

"You, are late." She moved from her current spot to stand east of Sesshoumaru's current position.

Sesshoumaru smirked and started to head towards the rack of swords where Kagome had been only moments ago.

" No. You were just early." He turned to her for a brief second and thought, _'She looks like a seductress.' _And then turned back at his inspection of swords. He finally picked up two as well and headed to stand right across from Kagome, about 15 feet away from her.

Kagome smiled. She placed her swords in an 'X' position so they were crossed over.

"Shall we begin then?'  
Sesshoumaru twirled his swords in his hands twice and ran straight for Kagome. His swords clashed with Kagome's. She pulled her swords to herself for a split second, then she pulled them right off and made Sesshoumaru fall back a couple of feet. She ran at him, not giving him any time to recover.

"You know, you should really warn your opponent when you are about to attack." She said in shallow breaths, as hers and Sesshoumaru's swords met once again. Sesshoumaru smirked at her remark.

"My opponent should know when to expect an attack. I don't have to tell them anything. If they're good than they should know what to expect."

He looked straight at Kagome's eyes and saw pure determination. She wasn't going to give up that easily in a fight. This was going to be a very long day.

Sesshoumaru did a 360 degree turn and aimed to hit the young woman on her left side, but was only met with the metal of her right handed sword.

She smiled at him.

"Nice try." She did three back flips, and had Sesshoumaru hot on her heels. She landed 3 feet off the east side of the wall. Sesshoumaru went right for her. She smirked at him, and her eyes glistened in delight.

Sesshoumaru frowned. As he got just two feet of her, Kagome disappeared.

'_Where did she go?'_

He felt a hot breath near his left ear and got his unsaid question answered.

Kagome stood right behind him.

"Right here." She elbowed on his left side and Sesshoumaru grunted. Kagome pushed him to the ground lightly, and that caused Sesshoumaru to lose balance and he landed on his back. Kagome had a sword at his throat, and was only inches away from their lips meeting.

"I thought you said you were Lord of the West?" She questioned him, with playfulness in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly and using his feet, he flipped her, and Kagome landed on her back right beside Sesshoumaru. He quickly was on top of her giving her no time to recover this turn around.

Kagome placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed in lightly. She opened her eyes and was met with gold. Sesshoumaru saw her open her eyes and smirked.

He leaned closer with her ear and whispered in a low voice.

" You're holding back. Don't. "

Kagome had felt the lord's hot breath tickle her neck and ear and got goose bumps. She smiled at his comment. As quickly as he had gotten on top of her, he was off of her and was offering her his hand. Kagome looked at his hand, but decided to take it. At that an idea came to her head. She took his hand willingly and just as she got up she pushed him forward and smirked.

"I won't. And neither should you."

Sesshoumaru was surprised when she had pushed him forward, and he had almost lost his balance. Sesshoumaru slightly smiled at her comment.

"Oh, believe me my dear, I won't. He did a back flip and landed right in front of a defenseless Kagome. She had no weapons on her. He didn't hesitate. She would find a way to dodge his attacks, he just knew it. As he went at her with full speed, he noticed that glint in her eyes once again. As he sent his first blows at her she blocked them quite skillfully.

Then _she _did a 360 degree turn and all of a sudden a black whip about 6 feet long was wrapped around her lower body. Once again Sesshoumaru was caught surprised at her actions. She took that moment as her advantage and lashed full speed at Sesshoumaru with her whip. Sesshoumaru blocked each of her attacks but somehow, during the sixth attack she had managed to rip his right sword out of his hand, therefore leaving both with only one weapon in hand.

Kagome had managed to wrap her black whip around his feet and make him fall on his back again.

Sesshoumaru growled at that, he was getting _really _annoyed by that trick. He ran at her at his fullest speed and all Kagome could see was a blur of white as Sesshoumaru made a zigzagged pattern as he reached for her. He dodged her last attempt to try and hit him with her whip but she had failed miserably. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her waist and had her pinned against the wall in a split second.

He was breathing heavily and Kagome had her breath holding for an unknown reason. Sesshoumaru noticed that.

"Breathe Kagome, I'm not going to kill you." It was a command.

She did. She took a deep breath in and out.

He smirked at her flushed face. She was….adorable.

"You are completely trapped. You have no weapons and no escape. You are defeated. I want you to find a way to get out of this mess, without getting yourself killed. Understood? And don't try anything stupid. Your life is on the line."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

'_Ok Kagome, think. You're next to a very gorgeous man, and he is going to kill you. Well not really but still.. Think!' _Nothing could come up in her head. The fact the Sesshoumaru was literally pressed against her didn't really help Kagome think.

Then she had something pop up in her head.

Sesshoumaru looked at her every reaction and tried to read her expression. She was biting her lips forcefully and bruising them.

Oh, of how many things he could think of that she could do with that petite mouth of hers, he thought. _'No! No! No! Who is this person putting all these thoughts in my head! What am I thinking! Have I gone mad?' _Sesshoumaru had no more time to think considering he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions. He grunted and bent down in two.

Once Sesshoumaru's hands were only mere centimeters away from her, Kagome managed to remove herself from his grip.

Sesshoumaru couldn't even think at that moment. His lower regions hurt like hell. He may have been a demon, but he was still a male specie.

Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was still recovering from her previous attack and took that as a chance to go and collect her swords. She moved quickly around the massive stadium. She jogged lightly around the ceramic floor and picked up her swords. Just as she stood up with both of her swords in her hands she was met by Sesshoumaru's swords.

" You are better than I thought Lady Kagome. Very well. Your escape was…interesting."

As the swords clashed, Kagome was enjoying her little victory against the great demon lord.

" So tell me Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you do at your Western Castle?" she said between breaths.

Sesshoumaru just barely managed to dodge an attack to his head, and answered.

"Let's just say, just about everything that goes on around there. My father is always away on meeting across the Mediterranean and Adriatic, that I am always stuck talking care of all the signing of papers and looking after the palace. It's not fun."

Kagome laughed lightly at his answer. She felt proud of herself. She had managed to get _something _out of the young lord.

Their swords once again met.

"And how about you Lady Kagome? What do you do?"

Kagome breathed heavily.

"Well I don't really have to do any paperwork, or what ever it is that you do in your palace, but I help organize yearly festivals, like when we have celebrations to honor the gods, the yearly Olympics and such. I also spend some of my time with the orphans of the Northern City. I try to teach them a thing or two, every time I visit." Kagome just barely dodged another of Sesshoumaru's attacks.

"That's a pure waste of time. Don't you have people who can do that for you. After all, I mean, you are royalty."

Kagome grunted as she pushed Sesshoumaru a few inches away from her.

" Well of course I have people! But what else am I supposed to do all day in the castle. My father has his own things to attend to and had no time to chit chat with me. And plus, who is going to look after the poor parentless children. They are young my lord, they need as much help and support as they can get. There are very little families who will adopt kids like that, human or demon. If I could, I would take all of them, but I can't as for now. But I try to make them as happy as possible when I'm with them."

Sesshoumaru was speechless. They attacked each other back and forth, his mind still thinking about what the young woman in front of him had said.

'_If she cares so much about these kids, that aren't even her own, I can only imagine how much she would care about her own family and pups…'_

Sesshoumaru all of a sudden had her pinned beneath him.

He looked into her eyes and saw, sadness and fear within them.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to the side. She felt so ashamed. This man on top of her, actually didn't mind that she took care of these kids. He didn't even say that it was 'too low' of her to do such a thing. She was amazed and was on the verge of tears. She could finally trust this man.

"Uh, It's nothing, it's just that, every time I have said that to a man who has tried to court me.." Kagome's eyes widened in realization of what she had said. She quickly shook her head from left to right.

"Not that you are trying to court me or anything, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I-" she was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Continue," he commanded her.

" Well they have always laughed at me and told me that, I am not 'suited' for that and people who are servants should take care of such things. And it's not fair because those kids deserve the same treatment as any other child should." Tears threatened to spill from her crystal blue pools.

Sesshoumaru's face seemed to get closer to hers with every word he spoke, yet their eyes were kept in contact.

"Let me tell you something Lady Kagome. Those men, have no respect for a female. The only thing that they wanted was, well you know what I am talking about. I respect the fact that you take your time to look after those children, because, you are right. They deserve just the same as the other kids. And I want to.." Their lips met. That moment, both closed their eyes and felt the kiss energize them. In less than a second Sesshoumaru wanted entrance to her cavern. She felt his tongue at her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she out of instinct allowed it. Sesshoumaru hungrily explored her cavern. She tasted very good. Oh, he couldn't really place her taste. It was something between strawberries and apple. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. This time Kagome's tongue went in his cavern for an exploration. He tasted good. Sesshoumaru had a fresh strong mint flavor. Then all of a sudden it hit her. _'What am I doing?' _She broke the kiss and looked frightened. She pushed Sesshoumaru off of her and stood up. Not two seconds later Sesshoumaru's tall lean frame was right in front of her.

She stuttered at her words and looked at the ground beneath her.

"I – I- I'm sorry. I c-can't do this. Not n-n-ow..it's too soon." Tears welled up in her sapphire pools once again. Her voice was now no more than a whisper.

" I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

With that she turned and exit the outdoor stadium, heading straight for her chambers.

**Ok so what did you guys think? Did you like or no? **

**Ok if any of you are confused. Yes, people in ancient times did sleep naked. Especially in Greece ( I know that for a fact) and Rome. Anyway please people review. It won't kill you to just type a minimum of 2 words and clicking 'submit' it actually helps a writer keep writing. And if you are an author reading this, you should know better! Don't you feel better when someone sends you a review! It makes you feel proud of yourself that someone has actually taken the time to read your story, and review (bad or good)? So then why not do it for every other author? All I ask is for 1 review for each person that reads it. That's all people. It won't kill you! At least a minimum of 15 reviews. Minimum!...So go click the button down there, and REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**I thank all my loyal reviewers for taking their time and dropping in their comments I love you!**

**Your loyal writer**

**Western Lord'sMate**

**Dark Bunny: **Your story is really good. But if it's like in ancient times then Kagome would be too old for marriage at the age of 20. The marriage age was between 14-17. Older then that and the girl would be assumed to have problems. Just thought you should know your story is really good though. Write more

**WLM: I know what you mean. I thought about that too, but if I made Kagome too young than, she wouln't be the same character I wanted her to because Sesshoumaru would be older and would have more power. The age seems a little off but it does suit her character in the story doesn't it. Thnx for reviewing!**

**Elemental Neko: **it is a rally good stoire and i like how you put them in greece and not japan i love anciente (sp) greece

**WLM: I'm glad you like it. Yea i decided for a change of scene. Soemthing different -..lol.**

**Hermonine: **Great chapter. Can't wait to read about their training together lol. Keep up the good work and update soon!

**WLM: Thank you for the review.. Wasn't the training interesting. LOL **

**Tortured Chaos: **love this story.. update plez ill give u sweet snow.. well not a lot of sweet snow ill share some... u got me addicted to this story with only 3 chapters.. so plez update

**WLM: Aww thank you so much! I updated..Yay! Umm tho, I have no idea what 'sweet snow' is...i don't think? lol...tell me when you review again. I'm glad I have u addicted in 3 chappies! Don't worry! I'll keep you hooked to the end, and thnx again for reviewing!**

**Your Crimson Death: **like it alot can't wait to hear more from u. loves IceY

**WLM: Thank you! Well you heard from me! lol..thnx for reviewing!**

**Stoictimer: **wonderful story. i love it. truly i do. your ideas...are PERFECT. i know...no help at all...but i really really really can't wait for the next chapter. it sure will be interesting. hope life is all good. lates

**WLM: Stoictimer..i totally loved your review! I was laughing when i read it. What can i say...im just 'perfect'..lol!...Life is all good! Hope your life is all good... You should really write a story some time! Anywayz..Thankyou for reviewing**

**Lyn: **write more

**WLM: I did! Thank you for reviewing! **

**kawaiikitty: **this is a very good story please keep on writing and can yuo make the chapters longger

**WLM: Happy you like the story! I'm working on making the chaps longer**

**anime-lover-forever2007**: this is kick ass bitchin even cant wait for the next chapter so hurry asap very asap

**WLM: Haha..lol..your review really cheered me up. I updated 'asap' I hope you liked the chappie. Thnx for reviewing! You really made my day!**

**Ghost101: **contue! please!

**WLM: I'm guessing you meant 'continue' there..lol...Well i did :D**

**LovleyBlackRose: **I luv your story. Plese keep writing. Sorry i didn't reveiw before my damn computer did not work. Good job keep writing. I give it a 10.

**WLM: Aww thank you soo much! I will keep writing don't worry. It's ok if you didn't review before, thnx for rating my story.. ur the first one..lol - **

**BlackAngelBlood: **yeah update soon cause i wanna know whats going to happen next so please as soon as u can update. Ja Mata Airy

**WLM: Lol, I updated, a little later than i thought, but nonetheless I updated, hope I made u happy. Thank you for dropping in a few words! **

**TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND EVER! **

**Well until next chappie...Goodbye..and remember...REVIEW PPL..REVIEW...!**

**Western Lord's Mate**


	6. Courting

**Hi everyone! Yes this is chapter six of this story! I'm really happy with this chapter it came out just like I wanted it to! Yay! Anyway thank you to all who reviewed. All review responses for each chapter will be at the end of each chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy this chappie just as much as me n.n..lol. Yes a FEW THINGS WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER, maybe what the secret of Kagome is wink wink.**

**On with the story!**

**You were meant for me**

**Ch. 6**

**Courting **

**Written by: Western Lord'sMate**

**Beta Read By: NUTMEG **

**(Megan, my best friend, THANK YOU! I luv u. She is so smart and talented and the best person ever cause she is so awesome.)**

**Ch. 6 Courting & Orphanage**

Sesshoumaru saw her retreating form. He was shocked and mad at himself at the same time. He felt respect for the young woman and the fact that he went onto her without her permission made him feel like he forced himself on her, even though _she _was the one who had gone a little farther with it. Sesshoumaru growled. He was going to get no where with this. If he wanted to solve this, he had to do it with Kagome. He saw her form reach the guards and wait for the doors to open.

"Kagome, stop." His voice demanding her to obey his command.

Kagome froze. His voice held power and it was like he had put a spell on her. She couldn't move a muscle.

'_Damn him! Why do the Gods do this to me! What have I done to deserve such fate! Can I not have one moment to myself!'_

The minute Kagome turned around she came in contact with his golden orbs. His eyes captured hers and held her there, never physically touching her in any way.

Kagome was lost in his pools. Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru had been the only one that she really was starting to trust, other than Kouga of course.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way. Back there, that was my fault and I ask for your forgiveness. If I have lost your trust with me, I ask that that trust be returned once again from you to me, and our relationship with each other to continue."

The same thought at the same time went through the young couple's head.

'_What **relationship**!'_

Kagome blushed and looked around trying to avoid his gaze

"Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

Her only response was a nod.

"May we continue this in the eastern quarters?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her comment.

" If it will be more fun, then there we shall continue."

Kagome smiled dumbly before she realized what he had meant by that. Her eyes widened instantly, and she madly blushed after realizing what he had meant by that.

"F-Forgive m-me if I gave you the wrong impression my lord. That is _not _what I meant. I –I only meant th-that we discu-" She was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome I know what you meant. I was not serious. Care to lead the way?" He said as he held his right arm in front of him motioning for Kagome to move forward and head for the eastern wing.

Kagome quickly caught on to what he said and started walking briskly in front of him. Her black uniform was now all dirty, yet it made her look absolutely stunning. Sesshoumaru who was behind her, was craving to touch her silken skin. Her legs moved gracefully and in a straight line. It was as if she had been taught how to walk since she was born. Yet somehow he thought that this was just another one of this woman's many gifts. Not a word was spoken throughout their journey to the eastern wing of the castle. Both were deep in thought and barely noticed each others presence.

Kagome was panicking inside. It not may have looked like that on the outside, but inside she was a mess.

'_What am I going to tell him? **'O hi there Lord Sesshoumaru. Yes we kissed and I was trying to make out with you and I loved the feel of your mouth on mine, but we can't continue because I have a secret that if I told you you would run away just like all the other males that know about it. Well if that's all then goodbye' **AHHHGGH! This is not fair! I can't really tell him of what I am. But I trust him don't I? But does he trust me? But he said he did because he wanted to reassure that he trusted me right?_

_In the name of Zeus what am I going to do?'_

Her mind was in complete turmoil. She couldn't think straight. She would just have solve this when the time came.

Sesshoumaru had been in deep thought about the whole situation as well.

'_Should I just tell her I want to court her? But then it would mean that I will eventually have to take her as my mate, if things progress in the next few weeks… She's not a bad person. She has the looks and wits, she would be perferct. Yet the question is, would I ever love her and would she ever love me, not for power but for me? This woman has done things no other woman has been able to do to me. She has gotten on my nerves and had the courage to stand up to me. I respect her for her courage, but if she were to be my mate, she would be a handful.' _Sesshoumaru smirked at that idea. He wouldn't mind. He would have…_fun _with her. His mind started working on a whole different topic and it had a lot to do with Kagome and him and the grand chambers of the young Western Lord. Oh the fun that would occur with the two. They would create chaos and not even the Gods would be able to create such beautiful destruction.

'_If we can even get that far' _Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome stopped in front of the doors and if Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her turn around he would've surely collided with her back.

"Uh, so do you want to go in now?" Kagome hesitated when saying that as if expecting Sesshoumaru to reject her offer.

"As you wish" was his only response as he took in charge and entered the main hall of the eastern wing. Sesshoumaru's strides were slow and graceful. His thoughts still on the young woman behind him.

Kagome followed after Sesshoumaru. He envied him for his perfect body. His every move looked calculated and perfect. Those muscles rippled with every little movement he made and Kagome was tempted to touch them and caress his skin with her petite hands. She then noticed that she was still in her training outfit and messy. She felt embarrassed compared to Sesshoumaru's clothing. It felt as if she was there to seduce him or something instead of being there to talk to him about certain _things _that had occurred between the two. Just thinking about it made Kagome blush madly, and that was only a kiss that they had shared. She saw Sesshoumaru take a seat at one of the massive black leather chairs and make himself comfortable.

He eyed her and watched as she made a decision as to where to sit. He saw her direct her gaze at a white fur-like cushion that was placed right across from Sesshoumaru and was about to take her seat.

She gazed around the room. All emotion had left her face. She was serious at the moment, but for what, it was unknown to Sesshoumaru.

About 15 servants roamed the main eastern quarters and they were all busy attending to their tasks, but they were also curious as to what was going to go on between the Young Western Lord and their soon to be Lady of the North.

" Leave us" was her only command and it rang throughout the main quarters making sure that all those in there had heard what she had meant by that. The second those words left Kagome's mouth all those that were completing their chores had froze, dropped what they were doing and bowed to their lady, then quickly abandoned the eastern main quarters and closed the massive doors behind them, giving the Kagome and Sesshoumaru complete privacy.

Sesshoumaru saw that as soon as the copper red doors closed her body immediately stiffened. He could tell that she wasn't _completely _comfortable with him around yet, and the young lord was willing to change that with the gorgeous looking woman in front of him.

She was still standing as still as a statue and looked to be in thought.

"Sit" he commanded her and she obeyed immediately. It was rather strange of her actually. She never did what she was told, but somehow this man across from her had been able to bend her, slightly.

Kagome made herself comfortable in the comfy fury cushions that were placed on the marble floor. As she made herself feel comfortable she felt eyes on her and quickly averted her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze, and just as she had guessed, he had been watching her.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She pointed out to him as she played with the furs that rested by her sides. He got a slight chuckle from him, and she eyed that emotion carefully, as it played across his face. It made him look like a totally different person, it was like another charm that this man had, and it made Kagome a little more at ease at the situation at hand.

"So why did you break off the kiss?" was his blunt question to her. He crossed his arms in front of him and held her eyes with his.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of their usual size. _'How can he just be so forward about everything!' _

"Because I wasn't thinking when I did that and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." She tore away her gaze from his, feeling ashamed of what she had done in the training stadium.

"Look at me." His voice holding nothing but obedience.

Kagome slowly brought her eyes to meet his.

"Do not apologize for what you have done. It was not your fault. It was not in our hands. I did not mean for it to happen and before we actually kissed," he saw her blush as he said that and smirked.

"I meant to ask you that I wanted to court you." Kagome was once again in

shock. She slightly leaned forward and closed her eyes briefly making sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Wh-What? Y-yo-you want t-to c-c-ourt me? B-bu—" She was cut off clearly by Sesshoumaru.

"Yes that is what I said Kagome. Now what I want to know is, back there in the stadium you said _'it's too soon'_ , what did you mean? Is there something I should know?" His voice held nothing in it. Not curiosity, not amusement, not anger, nothing. It was neutral.

'_How can I tell Sesshoumaru about **him?**' _He saw her slip off to her own world again. He needed her here right now.

"Kagome, I asked you a question." He managed to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Why would you think that I have something to tell you?" She asked, this time keeping her emotions in check. She didn't let anything slip this time.

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed. _'Why is she being so stubborn?'_

"Because, you do not say that for nothing Kagome. Now tell me. I promise to keep you here for as long as it is needed until I get this out of you." Kagome eyed him carefully. He wasn't lying about that. He was dead serious, and Kagome was in complete turmoil inside. One side of her wanted to pour it all out to Sesshoumaru and the other side of her told her that he was just another male that wanted to mess with her heart. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. Since when did he make threats at her own home?

"Excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru, but if I remember correctly, this is _my _home and the last time I checked, _you _are no position to threaten me." A smile tugged at her lips as she said that, making her feel for the moment that she had more power that the god-like male in front of her.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her little comment. She did have the courage to stand up to him. He admired that.

"Kagome, that was not a threat. That was a promise." He saw as anger quickly flashed through her pools and disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

"Now I need to know what you meant by that _quote _back there."

Fear suddenly enveloped her. _'What is she scared of?' _He thought and suddenly concern flashed through his molten orbs, yet she was never able to capture it because Kagome was still debating if she should tell him or not.

"Sesshoumaru, may I ask you a question?" Her only response was a nod.

She took a deep breath and asked him.

"Do you trust me? I know I have not been the most _interesting _person to be around, but I mean, I don't' think I have ever given you a reason for you not to trust me right?" She held her breath for his answer. His eyes roamed her facial features and then he gave her his answer.

"Yes, Kagome I do trust you. But right now, you are not giving me your full trust because if you did, you would tell me of this little problem that we have at hand, am I correct?"

He had her there. She had nothing to argue back with him. Inside she was still fighting with herself and finally decided to tell him.

'_What the hell..In the name of Hera, this man is going to be the end of me!'_

Kagome sighed. She looked up to capture his gaze once again.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" She leaned back into the soft cushions and waited for his answer. Sesshoumaru smirked. He had finally gotten her to give into him. Or so he thought.

"How about we start from the beginning?" He said as he untangled his arms and let them rest loosely on the arms of the black leather chair.

"uh, ok, well," Fear started to envelop her once again as she remembered what had happened about three months ago. She gulped and it seemed as if her heart was going to rip out of her chest. She cleared her throat and started to tell her tale.

" Well about three months ago, my father had invited Lord Odeon of the East and his son for a visit. I had a feeling that Lord Odeon's _son _was going to be here just so he can start to court me, like many other men had tried to for the last year or so. He seemed like a gentleman, he wasn't like the other men that I had talked to before. He wasn't forward about things and it seemed like he wanted to take things slow and he actually wanted to get to know me."

Sesshoumaru thought there for a second. _'Lord Odeon's son is Kouga so that means..'_

Sesshoumaru suddenly cut her off at what she was going to say next because he wanted to get it cleared out with her if his assumption was right.

"Kagome is this young lord you are talking about called Kouga?" Kagome instantly froze. _'So he knows him?' _

"Uh, y-ya, that's him" She said as she stuttered half of the sentence. Kagome heard a low growl come from him, but dismissed it quickly.

"Go on," he said stoically as he waited for her to continue.

" Well I was actually starting to think that maybe I may consider his offer and I might allow him to court me. I told him that I would give his answer in two weeks time, but in the mean time I said that I wanted to get to know him better. He was happy with what I had offered and agreed that he would stick around so we can have more time together." She paused momentarily to see if she still had Sesshoumaru's attention, and to her surprise she saw confusion cross his golden orbs suddenly, and she guessed it probably had to do with the reason that she had stopped telling her _story._ She tore her eyes away from him once again and they roamed the main quarters.

" A few days later I told him that I would have to leave the castle for a few hours because I had to go to the orphanage and stay with the kids. He did not approve of my choice but let it go for the time being. I had a feeling that he would not give me much freedom if I were to be with him, but I dismissed it quickly and never thought of it much after that. He apologized to me after saying that he never meant to act the way he did and he had no right to, and I did forgive him. But a couple of days later, a few girls from the city came in to the castle and asked if I could come and help them with a few embroidery and wedding things because one of the girls was getting married. I was happy and I gladly accepted their offer."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled a smile that never reached her eyes. She held her hands up in front of her and said,

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I know, you're going to say 'Well why didn't you go get a servant to do that for you?' Yes that is what they all thought I should do but having nothing better to do around the castle I decided to join them, and feel like a normal person for once." Sesshoumaru was kind of surprised at the woman's comment but nonetheless he smirked and urged her to continue.

" Just after the girls left I sat down by the castle steps and all of a sudden, I feel Kouga's presence behind me, and from what I could tell he was not happy. I really didn't know what for but he just seemed not pleased about something. He called my name and I turned around and smiled at him. All of a sudden he tells me that I am not to go and help those girls because it is 'too low' of me and being in a royal family is not accepted. He said that I do not belong there and that a servant should tend to that if I think it is even worth that. I got furious with him and told him that he could not do this to me. I threatened to break off my promise and not even consider courting. He got very mad at that point and growled at me loudly. Then he told me that we would _'settle'_ this later. I began to fear him. My father had left me in charge that week because he had to go all the way south for some meeting being held there with all the lords. So that left me the servants and Kouga alone. Of course I did go and help the girls out that day and it turned out to be very fun and the bride turned out beautiful. I wished her a happy marriage and a happy life. She felt lucky because I had been there so she knew that she was going to have a good life. I felt good that I had made those people happy, and then I started to head for the castle once again. I had just made it as dinner was being served. I saw Kouga seated at the long table and he looked angry. I had known that this was going to happen but he first of all had no right to even get angry at me because it wasn't like I was his mate or anything!" Kagome felt a little frustrated but it felt good to let this all out, and to her surprise Sesshoumaru seemed to keep his full attention on her.

" After dinner he said he wanted to see me, here, in the eastern quarters, where we are right now. I obliged to his request and after I freshened up, I headed to meet him. I felt that everything was under control, but only Zeus knows how wrong I was. I didn't have to wait for him at all because it seemed that he was already there. He asked me what I did that day and how it had gone with the girls. I said that my day went fine.

Kouga all of a sudden told me that I was not to interact with anyone but him. He said it was not _safe _to be wandering alone without a male figure beside me. I felt rage and that's the point where I snapped. I told him that the courting is off and he to leave the castle grounds by tomorrow at the peak of dawn. That's when all went wrong." Kagome looked forward and noticed that Sesshoumaru was no longer at his previous seat. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she felt a hot breath tingle her left ear.

"Right here" he said to her in a whisper. Kagome turned to her left, and there was Sesshoumaru. His lean frame was all to one side and rested on the right shoulder. His legs sprawled all over the furs and left there lazily. His swords still held their place at his waist but they seemed to be in a comfortable position. Kagome nodded and turned to face him. She too leaned her upper body on her left arm and let her legs roam lazily around the furs. The lean gave Kagome's breasts a lean to the left and gave Sesshoumaru more view of the rounded firm mound. He suppressed a moan that was wanting to escape his throat but right now was not the time. He needed her to finish this. He motioned for her to continue. Kagome saw his eyes roam her frame and blushed slightly. As his gaze met hers once again, she saw the signal he sent her motioning for her to continue. With a nod, she began to tell the most difficult part.

"He was furious with me and told me that no one told him what to do and he always got what he wanted. He forcefully kissed me and began to roam his hands all over my body." By now tears promised to spill from the crystal blue pools. Kagome felt a hand wrap around her right one and looked to see at the owner of it. Sesshoumaru held her hand there and reassured her that everything was going to be fine. Kagome took a deep breath and continued.

" I tried to fight him off of me but to no avail. He was much stronger than me and I could not do nothing. By that time he had me backed against the wall and was still kissing me hard. I hated him. At that moment I swore that I would not let another male touch me. Kouga had started to rip my long dress and was starting to cut off the upper part. He obviously did not want to leave the palace without getting what he wanted. At that point I felt mad at letting him take advantage of me. I pushed him as far away from me as I could and I called for the guards. He managed to hit me across the face just a few minutes before the guards had him. He told me that he had _fun _today and that I was useless. All he wanted me for was for my body. Just so I could be used for his pleasures. And that's when I felt that I was not worth being with a man. I was softer than I am not before this occurred." She looked up at Sesshoumaru with teary eyes. She saw that he held no pity for her but affection.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me." She said in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru came closer to her and caressed her face lightly with the back of his right hand.

" You should not have to apologize for anything. It was not your fault. I am glad you have opened up to me Kagome." He continued to caress her face when all of a sudden she pulled away like a frightened animal.

"No, don't touch me. I'm dirty. I'm nothing." She whispered as tears rolled down her face in a violent manner.

Sesshoumaru growled at her. This woman was one of the strongest women he had ever met and now she was lowering herself to nothing.

'_So even the strongest souls break down sometimes huh?' _he thought to himself.

"Come here," he told he as he brought his arms out to bring her into his arms. She slowly came to him and fell into his embrace.

"You do not know of the power you hold Kagome. You are more than what you think. Kouga has made a mistake with you, and I promise I won't make the same mistake he did." He pulled her off his slightly just so he could look into her eyes and he put his serious face back on.

"I am serious about courting you. I do not want to make your life miserable. I _do _want to get to know you. You have intrigued me like no other woman has and I have a lot of respect for you. I trust you completely and I never want that trust between us to break whatever happens."

Kagome felt tears wet her face once again. She felt very happy at the moment. He was actually willing to go slowly with her no matter how long it took them to get together, and she admired him for that.

Maybe something would happen between the two. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshoumaru would grow to love, and open up to the woman in front of him.

Maybe….

**OK so guys what did you think? I know this was kind of a sad story. I told you some things would be revealed about Kagome. No her secret has not been revealed yet. I don't know when it will happen but hopefully in the next 3 or 4 chapters, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW!**

**Ok now for some review responses!**

**Anonymous: **Aw poor Sesshoumaru he was shot down! Good story update soon!

**WLM: Yes well we can't always have him winning now can we? ;) **

**Anime-lover-forever2007: **THANK YOU BUT I ONLY SAID IT CUZ IT WAS TRUE AND I LOVED THIS CHAPTER SO VESTED SO HOT LOL

**WLM: All I can say for you is that I love you and thank you for reviewing!**

**Esie: **Hey I really like your story. Its like a diferent take on the whole sesshoumaru and kagome story. And i like the time period and place that it is set in. Its different you know? Anyways update soon.

**WLM: I'M glad you like it! Yea I decided something different. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lyn: **more more more write more

**WLM: lol..lyn, I love your review!..its pretty blunt!..lol…its not a bad thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Aisu-Hime:** Yes, I know what you mean! My story had 310 hits, but 54 reviews. Me: You whores! o.0 Anyway. I honestly hope this is continued. I'm guilty of it, but I dislike late-updates, lol. It makes me have to go and re-read the story because I get so lost. Ja ne.

**WLM: I updated early just for you! Thank you for the review, and don't worry, I'll review for your stories!**

**Sesshoumarumylover: **hey i love your story i just read all of it sorry i didn't review every chp but i had to keep readding keep up-dating plz

**WLM: I'M glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Demonic Devils: **cute! update soon!

**WLM: Lol…thank you! I did didn't I?..lol**

**Kawaikitty: **great story please keep on writing

**WLM: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Black-cat-on-the-wall: **wa!crzyness! oh man i wanna read more abou this please update soon please please please please please please please please please please:D:D:D:D:D:D:D?

**WLM: Lol…aww…all that pleading just made me want to post this quicker than I thought I would…I updated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Grilka63: **Thanks for not making Kagome clumsy and always in the wrong! –Kim

**WLM: You're welcome! I don't like her that clumsy, tho she is cute..lol…it wouldn't fit the set of the story either, if she was clumsy. Thank's for your review!**

**Toki8: **wonderful story keep updating you are very good at writing and description and keeping within the characters actual personalities

**WLM: Thank you so much! Thnx for the compliment! You really made my day! **

**ShurikenViolence:** Ha I know how you feel, I only have two reviews! and theyre from my sister and her boyfriend! thats sad isnt it? anyway i really like your story so far, i like kags being able to almost win! haha anyway keep up the great writin and ill be lookin for your update:)

**WLM: aww lol..im sorry! Ill review for you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Kjinuyasha: **alrighty then. update soon okies?

**WLM: lol…I did! **

**Hermonine:** Great chapter. Kagome is so nice always thinking of others before herself just like in the show...I like that you added that. I look forward to your next chapter. Keep up the good work and update soon!

**WLM: I'm happy u like it too. I had to put some of her real character, just a little bit..lol…thnx for dropping in your comment!**

**XxDarkFirexX: **love your story must write more soon! it is killing me not know what her secret is and omg they have to get toghether and soon! again i love your story!

**WLM: Dark Fire I started to get them together in this chappie just for you, but Kagome's secret won't come out for a little while..sorry…I did give you part of your request tho right?**

**Ladyofthewest15:** I love it! Please update soon I'm begging you please!

**WLM: lol…you didn't have to beg! But I updated didn't I? I hope you liked the chappie!**

**Lady Kagewaki: **This was SUCH a CLEVER idea! Placing our favorite youkai in the dramatic setting of ancient Greece...unique!

**WLM: lol…I'm a CLEVER person..no im just jk, yes I decided to do something different with the western lord. It suits him good as a Greek don't you think?**

**Lady Kagewaki: **I read your other reviews and have not noticed any problems concerning format or spelling. I'm assuming that you've made edits? This is well written and enjoyable!

**WLM: Yes I have a beta reader, though I try to give it to her with very little mistakes. I do take my time to read over the story a once or twice before I send it to my beta reader. I'm really happy that you enjoy reading my story! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Well that's all for today guys! I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REMEMEBER PPL IT WON'T KILL YOU TO JUST DROP IN A FEW WORDS! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Your loyal writer**

**Western Lord's Mate**

**V JUST CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THEREV**


	7. Not here

Hey everyone,

I know you were expecting a chapter but I am out of Canada for the time being and I'm visiting family in the Middle East. I would type a chapter down here but it is absolutely impossible, because internet is expensive here, its complicated to explain but all I can say is that it will not be possible for me to write anything. Yes I know, you can kill me if u wish, but believe me if I could I would have gave you guys that chappie. It was an unexpected trip and I wasn't notified until last minute. Anyway, thank you for your patience, and I will do all I can to try and write up the next chappie as soon as I set feet in Canada (well actually as soon as I reach home :P). I will make it extra long if it pleases you. Thank you for understanding.

Western Lord'sMate


	8. Ignited Fire

Hey everyone! I finally got sometime to write. I know it has been a while and I'm sorry to not have updated in a while, but problems have been coming up and I just haven't had the time to write. I loved all your reviews and thank you for taking your time

Ignited Fire

Western Lord's Mate

Ch 7

**P.S I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my fav. Reviewer (not that the rest of you aren't special..you all areD) ****anime-lover-forever2007**

I LOVE YOU ALL

Ignited Fire

He was so close to her, so close that he could feel her breath, could almost touch the soft skin of hers and almost taste those beautiful soft lips. She watched his every move, read him through his translucent golden orbs that seemed to have an internal fight with his inner self. She was so close to him. So dangerously close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him and transferring to her. She felt exposed to him, almost naked under his heated gaze. She could feel her body heat up as his eyes explored. She wanted to badly to just run to her quarters and hide under her sheets but his intimidating form kept her bounded there.

They had been sitting like this for a while after she had told him her story and Gods only knew how they had ended under this permanent silence that made it hard to breathe for both of them. She was beautiful. How many men has she had after her? That roused a sense of jealousy inside of him and for that he had no explanation to reason with himself. He wanted to badly kiss her and leave her breathless once again but he restrained himself. He wouldn't do anything that would be against her wishes because unlike other males in their society, he respected a woman's wish.

"Ahem," there she broke the deafening silence that had captured them prisoners Kagome saw Sesshoumaru come back to reality and push himself back to give her room to breathe.

"If you, uh, don't mind my Lord, it is time for me to resign to my quarters." Sesshoumaru saw her flushed figure and smirked. He loved the glow it created. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Of course my Lady, forgive me for keeping you here." She accepted his help and he swiftly had her on her feet. She gave a shy thanks to him and put her slippers on.

"I'll accompany you to your quarters and take my leave from there," he said causally as if he did that everyday. Kagome's eyes bulged out and she was left speechless. Why did he have to accompany her? Hadn't he tortured her enough in the meeting quarters? But then again, what would be the point in arguing with the arrogant man? It's not like she was gonna win the damn argument with him. She didn't feel like wasting her energy on him. She was tired from the day's training and all she wasted to do was go in her chambers, freshen up and fall in a deep slumber.

" Kagome, I do hope you plan to start walking any time now, I'm not getting any younger," was that sarcasm laced in his voice? Oh, he was pushing his limits with her alright.

" My _apologies _my _Lord_" she said mockingly and started walking in front of him. Sesshoumaru ignored her last comment because he knew that he has started the little conversation to annoy her.

While walking, Kagome had suddenly remembered that tomorrow she was supposed to go tot the orphanage to see her favourite children and play with them for the whole day and Sesshoumaru would probably be tagging along, considering how her father and Lord Tashio had decided to leave her here with him while they go to their meetings. She stopped abruptly only to come face to chest with Sesshoumaru. She felt her face getting hot and backed off to meet Sesshoumaru eye to eye.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it just occurred to me that tomorrow I will be attending the city orphanage to see the children and play with them." She turned and started walking with Sesshoumaru right beside her.

" And I was just wondering if you would like to come and accompany me tomorrow since you are a guest and all.."

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _He thought. He looked around and saw that they were standing in front of Kagome's quarters doors.

" It would be my utmost pleasure to accompany you tomorrow Lady Kagome," he said, the words having difficulty coming out of his mouth. He saw her bright smile and quickly relaxed. He made no move to go but instead took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips. His head still bent, he met her gaze.

"Sleep well Kagome."

She was a woman of Greece., daughter of a land where passion and sensuality rode on every ray of sunlight and drifted on every moonlit cloud. Her education would not have been considered complete without a thought- if entirely theoretical- grounding in the art of pleasing men. But no amount of theory could have prepared her for the impact of the soon to be Lord of Western Greece. The effect the man had on her was really quite unfair. To right the balance a little, she smiled beguilingly.

"Pleasant dreams, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared at that smile and the exquisite mouth that shaped it. His interest in that mound – and the woman to whom it belonged – had been growing moment to moment as they sat together in the study, but he hadn't actually intended to act on it. He was well accustomed to strong desires and the need to control them lest they control him. But now all that seemed to have slipped his mind. Hardly aware of what he was doing, he straightened, still holding her hand, and drew Kagome to him. She looked startled which was good, but not resisting, which was better yet. For all that it was considerably more dangerous. He laid her hand flat against his chest and stepped toward her. She withdrew; he followed, his hand still covering hers. When her back touched the wall, she stopped abruptly. Bracing both arms on either side of her head, he effectively but gently trapped her. A gleam of defiance shone in her eyes.

" Is this wise?" Only the tiny quaver in her voice revealed that she was no as calm as she wished to appear.

"I've never kissed a princess," he said lightly, the better not to alarm her. She did not appear to be alarmed. To the contrary she merely said,

"I've never kissed a Prince before." He raised a brow wondering at the extent of her experience, then squashed the thought as ungentlemanly. Besides, other matters preoccupied him. Telling himself that he could withdraw any time he chose, he brushed her mouth with his, savouring the soft fullness of her lips. She made a small sound he took to be encouragement. Truth be told, he didn't need any. Again, his mouth touched hers, harder this time, no longer coaxing. Her lips, parted just enough to admit the searching tip of his tongue. Hers darted away then returned, shyly to be sure, but very pleasantly. No, more than that, far more, just being near her in the study had aroused him- she was after all and entrancing woman- but suddenly e was shockingly, painfully hard.

He lowered his arms, his fingers brushing the soft curve of her cheek, before his hands closed on her, his thumbs pressing just above her navel. Tenderness fled, replaced by driving need. He tasted her deeply, his mouth slanting over hers, drawing from her the response he demanded. For a moment she stiffened and raised both hands, pressing against his chest. But in the next instant, her arms slid up around his neck and she kissed him fully. The woman could kiss, he had to give her that. How she had acquired that expertise he did not wish to consider, if for no other reason than the effort was beyond him. When her small teeth nibbled at his lower lip, the effect was a jolt straight to his groin. They were alone in the hallway, her bedroom only a few feet away. A handful of steps, a discreet kick to close the door behind them and he's have her naked and under him in no time at all and then…

No, no, no! He was a guest here! She was fire in his arms the scent of hes skin like sun warmed honeysuckle filling his breath. He was rock hard, near to bursting, and if he didn't get inside her soon—

What the hell was he doing! In the name of Zeus he really was mad! Abruptly Sesshoumaru pulled away. He was breathing hard, his blood surging, and if he didn't get out of that damned hallway fast—

"My apologies madam. It seems I underestimated your appeal or perhaps my own susceptibility, or maybe both. Pray, go to bed."

Kagome stared at him, incomprehensibly. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth swollen. She looked like a woman who belonged on smooth linen, naked, with her legs apart.

"We can discuss this in the morning if you wish. Goodnight Kagome." Before she could say anything he turned her around toward her room. The moment she stepped inside, he reached for the marble doors and closed them firmly. Even then, he had to wrench himself away before the temptation to go straight through that door overcame him. Striding down the hallway, he did not stop until he reached his quarters.

The next morning Kagome and Sesshoumaru ate breakfast and discussed proper issues, acting as if nothing had happened between them last night.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I suggest we leave for the orphanage in half of an hour. If you wish to change u suggest you go now, and I will meet you in the front of the castle in due time." Kagome said as calmly as humanly possible. Sesshoumaru watched her under his gaze. The blue silky thin dress she wore looked as if it would melt into her own skin and become part of her. He watched that exquisite mouth that had kept him up all night, and felt the urge to kiss those full lips again. As she left, he cold barely restrain himself from going after her and ravishing her from head to toe.

"_Why do the Gods torture me so?' _He thought as he made his way to his quarters . It was really quite unfair. But he wasn't the only one the Gods were torturing…

**THAT IS ALL FOR NOWW MY DARLINGGSS.. I KNOW ITS NOT AS LONG AS YOU EXPECTED BUT I HONESTLY DID MY BEST AND I LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWSS.**

**PLEASSEE KEEP REVIEWINGG! IT KEEPS ME ALIVE!**

**REVIEWW**

**REVIEW!**

**WESTERN LORD'SMATE**


End file.
